El diablo de ojos azules
by Annabeth Grey
Summary: Starfire desilusionada y herida regresa a Tamaran para tratar de olvidar, pero la promesa que le hizo a los titanes esta presente, su antiguo hogar necesita ayuda, aquellos que trajeron destrucción a su planeta amenazan con hacerlo de nuevo, pero no lo permitiría, acabaria con todos incluso si en el proceso se perdía a si misma.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, no sé si realmente alguien leera esto, es la primera vez que escribo algo, y es de una de mis parejas favoritas, es un fic lleno de muchas cosas, aventura, enredos, amor y desamor, les prometo que no se aburrirán, sin más preámbulo comencemos, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no,.**_

_**se me olvidaba, nada de los jovenes titantes me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por diversion ahora si a leer.**_

.

.

Capítulo 1: Rojo esmeralda

**By: Annabeth Grey**.

.

.

Frente al espejo una chica pelirroja le devolvía la mirada, la recordaba diferente, ahora reconocía muy poco de aquella joven, su reflejo.

.

.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pero sin llegar a iluminar sus ojos. 3 años habían pasado, 3 largos y dolorosos años desde que esto no sucedía.

.

Cabello corto, con el mismo rojo intenso, aún lo usaba suelto, ni cuando era largo hasta su espalda baja había representado un problema cuando luchaba no tendría por qué hacerlo ahora, en lugar de su lacio característico estaba en bucles poco marcados luciendo algo desordenados.

Su traje ya no era morado, ahora era negro, más sencillo, sin mangas con 3 gemas verdes que iban desde su cuello hasta su hombro en una línea diagonal, utilizaba los mismos guantes pero ahora cubriendo sus brazos por completo, en lugar de ser un top, era una blusa larga hasta los muslos dando la apariencia de un vestido muy corto, con una abertura del lado derecho de su pierna para proporcionarle mayor movilidad a la hora de pelear, un short morado debajo para no mostrar mas de la cuenta con algún movimiento, sus botas conservaban el estilo solo que de color negro.

.

Realmente era otra, a sus 22 años, de la chica ingenua y dulce quedaba muy poco, la tierra también se había quedado con eso, específicamente en la torre T, con su antigua vida.

.

.

*****_FLASH BACK****_

_._

-¿Star?- la llamó su líder con voz suave y pasos lentos acercándose a la pelirroja, está se encontraba arrodillada a la orilla de la torre en la azotea, se veía como si pequeñas convulsiones la sacudieran, sabía que estaba llorando , no era idiota, al menos no siempre, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que no emitía ningún sollozo, esto estaba mal, realmente mal, había hecho algo horrible y ahora pagaría por ello.

.

.

-No quiero hablar contigo.- contestó de manera monótona sin voltear a mirarlo si quiera.

.

-Star por favor tienes que…-

.

-Starfire- interrumpió la alienígena.

.

-¿Qué?-.

.

-Mi nombre es Starfire, y yo no tengo que hacer nada, ningún terrícola imbécil va a darme órdenes nuevamente, mucho menos si ese terrícola eres tú.- escupió ella girándose al fin. estaba siendo despectiva pero necesitaba herirlo de alguna manera, quizás así el dolor disminuyera.

.

Robin sabía lo que era el dolor, estaba familiarizado con el desde siempre, a lo largo de su vida había sido una constante, pero esto, verla así, escuchar sus palabras, era mucho peor que nada de lo que le había sucedo recientemente, estaba por perder de nuevo alguien a quien amaba y esta vez era su culpa, sabía que esto era solo el principio.

.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo bajando la mirada, -**Starfire, **entiendo que me odies pero si tan solo me escucharas, si me dejaras explicarte.- trataba que la molesta opresión en su pecho no interfiriera con sus palabras.

.

-No deseo escuchar tu voz, me taladra, y no, no te odio-. Sentenció. – Una vez leí en uno de tus libros que solo puedes odiar lo amado, al principio no lo entendí, pero ahora lo hago, no siento amor por ti, estoy muy lejos de eso.- terminó ella mirando directamente al antifaz tratando de hacerle saber con su mirada lo mucho que le repugnaba en ese instante.

.

Después de obtener el silencio como respuesta, se levantó sacando fuerzas de dios sabe dónde para no derramar más lagrimas delante de su líder, aquel que fuera su más grande apoyo y consuelo, su mejor amigo y pareja por mas de un año después de su viaje a Tokio.

.

El chico maravilla estaba en shock con los ojos abiertos, lo que tanto había temido estaba sucediendo, perdería a Starfire, sabía que podía llegar a suceder si ella se enteraba de la verdad, pero esta reacción nunca la pudo preever, simplemente estaba fuera de la naturaleza de la Tamaraneana.

.

Sus palabras le helaron la sangre, su mirada retadora y llena de desprecio era completamente diferente a cuando lo miraba con ternura y amor, ahora esos sentimientos habían desaparecido.

.

****** Fin del flash back********

.

Los golpes en su puerta la sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos,

.

-¿princesa?-. la llamaron del otro lado de la puerta.

.

-¿SI?

.

-El gran gobernante solicita su presencia inmediatamente-.

.

Suspiró resignada, acaba de llegar. -De acuerdo, gracias-. los pasos le indicaron que el guardia enviado se marchaba. Esa era sin duda una orden endulzada, así que se dispuso a obedecer, de todas formas ya no deseaba seguir con aquella línea de pensamientos.

.

.

_**Wooooojoooo! Oh por dios! Lo hice! De verdad lo acabo de hacer, soy escritora! Después de años y años fui capaz de hacerlo y no es tan aterrador como pensé, espero que les haya gustado y no me maten, esta historia es sin duda un gran reto para mí, amo esta pareja, pero haré algo diferente, poco a poco se sabrá que paso, y tendrá de todo.**_

_**Por favor háganme saber sus opiniones!**_

_**Polvos de estrella para todos..!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ESTOY RE-EDITANDO PORQUE TENGO TIEMPO Y QUIERO QUE ESTO QUEDE LO MEJOR POSIBLE, LA ORTOGRAFÍA NO ES MI FUERTE ASÍ QUE MIS DISCULPAS._**

**_._**

_**Hola a todos los que se molestan en pasar a leer, aunque en realidad no se si alguien lo hace, hago esto por diversión y es mi primera vez jaja, espero que no quede tan mal y les guste que es la intención, los dejo con el segundo capítulo, aclaro que es un robxstar, con una serie de complicaciones pero todos podemos tener un final feliz si lo trabajamos! :9**_

_**por cierto nada de esto me pertenece.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Capítulo 2: El tiempo no hace amigos.

by: Annabeth Grey.

.

.

-¿Me llamo usted, gran gobernante?- saludó la princesa con marcada ironía cruzando los brazos recargada en el marco de la puerta, no toco, seria demasiado.

.

.

-Hermana por favor déjate de boberías, y abraza a tu pequeño hermano-. Le dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos para que viniera a èl, cosa que no dudo en hacer.

.

Su pequeño ahora le sacaba una cabeza y media de estatura, mínimo; ni hablar de sus músculos, le recordaba tanto a….

.

_-¡no!, ¡alto ahí!, ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando al compararlos?-. se reprendió._

.

-¿Star?,- la llamo, -¿sabes que día es hoy? pelirroja sintió como era abrazada con más fuerza para después decir –No.- de su voz sonó tajante, con lo que dejo claro que en realidad si sabía, y muy bien qué fecha era.

.

-Bueno, hoy se cumplen tres años y…-. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

.

-Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero estoy bien, ahora suéltame que tengo que entrenar, Morter debe de estarme deshizo el abrazo de manera brusca y lista para irse cuando el agarre de su hermano la detuvo.

.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber.- dijo serio,y reforzando su agarre, Star era una persona muy curiosa, demasiado en realidad y esta vez tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que tenía que saber, ¡oh sí!.

.

-Tienes otro mensaje de tu novio.- y allí iba, directo y sin anestesia.

.

-El ya no es mi novio, ya sabes qué hacer con ellos Rya, ¿Por qué seguimos teniendo esta conversación?- murmuró fastidiada, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que sus sentimientos la traicionaran.

.

-Porque este es diferente.- dijo -¡Hey!, no me mires así, soy tu hermano además de gran gobernante y tengo que estar enterado de lo que sucede, además es divertido ver al chico arcoíris tragarse su orgullo.-

.

Soltaría una carcajada pero eso le quitaría seriedad a su reprimenda. Estaba claro que no sentía ningún tipo de vergüenza por haber visto la grabación ajena, -Ni que fuera la primera vez.- termino de Justificarse su castaño hermano.

-Tienen problemas, sospechan de una invasión y por lo que dice, creo que ambos sabemos quiénes son, quiere que vuelvas y ayudes, ¿le digo que bese mi trasero?, ¿se dice así cierto?-.

.

-¿_será posible?, ¡oh por X-hal! ¡no!-. _cerro los ojos frustrada. Cuando la respuesta de su hermana nunca llegó borro la sonrisa de su rostro y se preocupó, no estaría pensando en…. ¿O sí?.

Muy a su pesar ya sabía la respuesta.

.

-Se los prometí, prometí que si me necesitaban, realmente me necesitaban, ayudaría,- el tono solemne no dejaba dudas, iba a volver.

.

-¿Ayudaras o cobrarás venganza?- Estaba en desacuerdo con el viaje ¡por supuesto que lo estaba!, incluso tal vez la ayudaría, no tenía nada en contra de la tierra, pero sí de los Titanes, y sobre todo del líder, había tenido que consolar a su hermana tantas veces, que había convertido su dolor, en propio.

.

-Soy alguien que cumple sus promesas, y si de paso, puedo vengar la muerte de tantos de los nuestros, que así sea-.

.

-Además extraño la mostaza-. Terminó con ojos soñadores ganándose una carcajada del chico. Iba a objetar algo pero fue detenido antes de intentarlo.

.

-Cierra la boca y dame la dichosa grabación; ahora ve a cumplir con tus obligaciones de gran gobernante.- dijo el se giro para tomarla del escritorio y entregársela estiro la mano por detrás sin volverse, ella la tomo y dándole una nalgada juguetona se despidió para luego encaminarse a la salida.

.

-Ya no hay respeto en este planeta-. Se lamentaba falsamente abatido, mientras la pelirroja jugaba con un cubito donde se proyectaría la grabación, en solo le guiño un ojo, sonrió con dulzura y salió.

.

La corona de Tamaran legítimamente era suya, Blackfire estaba desaparecida, les había dejado un regalito a ambos hermanos y solo por ese motivo eventualmente tenían noticias suyas ahora sin embargo se encontraba haciendo la vida imposible a algún pobre tonto o robando cualquier objeto valioso.

.

.

Como dijo una vez, ella no era buena para Tamaran, al menos no como máxima autoridad, su corazón estaba en otro lugar, y sospechaba que así sería siempre.

.

.

*****FLASH BACK****

.

La pelirroja se encontraba en su lugar favorito, la azotea de la torre T, observando el atardecer, la tierra era maravillosa, tan viva, llena de cosas buenas, y bonitas.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió como alguien se acercaba por detrás hasta que se sintió rodeada por unos fuertes brazos de forma posesiva y ser besada en el oído haciéndola reír.

.

-Te estaba bajito, coqueto.

.

-Me encontraste aunque no es difícil dar conmigo.- se encogió divertida entre sus brazos. El cálido aliento de su novio rozando su oído le hacía cosquillas. Trato de girarse para mirarlo pero solo logro que la apretara más manteniendola en su posición.

.

-¿En que piensas?-

_._

-En ti, en nosotros, en realidad no lo sé.- dijo agachando la mirada, a Robin el tono que la Tamaraneana había utilizado lo desconcertó y con un ágil movimiento la giro para mirarla a los ojos.

_._

-¿Qué pasa?, me estas preocupando-.

.

-No es nada no te preocupes,es solo que soy muy feliz- Robin alzó una ceja sin entender.- ¿y eso es malo?-.

.

-En lo absoluto, es solo que nunca me había sentido como ahora y es tan glorioso que no quiero que se termine nunca, no lo soportaría-.

.

-Star escúchame bien, yo no soy bueno para estas cosas y lo sabes, pero nada de esto tiene porque acabarse, estamos juntos después de todo, y nunca te dejare ir, **te lo prometo.-** declaro y la beso, un beso profundo y lento.

_._

_._

_********FIN DEL FLASHBACK *********_

_._

_._

-Nunca digas nunca, lección aprendida.- susurró la chica al aire casii derramando una lagrima sin darse cuenta.

.

.

**Esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga KICT, ha sido maravillosa conmigo y gracias a ella esto esta aquí,**

**mil infinitas gracias!**

**Ayer por la emoción ni siquiera comente el final, ya corregí algunos errores tbn, estoy muy emocionada, espero que guste esto, lo hago de corazón, por otra parte poco a poco se irá sabiendo que sucedió con Star y Robin para que terminarán separados, me encanta verlos sufrir, no mucho pero al final tendrán que estar juntos, jaja no hay otra manera! hasta el siguiente.**

**Besos de polvo de estrella.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Siento que hablo sola, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero les guste, dedicado a mi amiga kare, que me ayuda mucho, te adoro amiga!**_

**_EDITADO: _**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Capítulo 3: azúcar y sal.

BY: Annabeth Grey.

.

.

Torre Titán 6:00 pm.

.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.-

.

-¿Necesitas algo? -.

.

Su líder se encontraba en la azotea de la torre, ya no visitaba tanto el lugar desde que la pelirroja se había marchado. Ya no era lo mismo sin ella.

.

-En realidad solo una cosa, pero no está en la tierra-. Raven también había cambiado en estos tres años, el equipo no se disolvió pero nada era igual, al final de una u otra manera el futuro los había alcanzado, Starfire ya no estaba ahí para mantenerlos unidos.

.

-¿Una estrella quizás?-. Respondió él, sabiendo exactamente lo que su amiga se refería, hoy se cumplían 3 años desde que se había ido, y al parecer no era el único que lo recordaba.

.

-No estaría nada mal-. A pesar del tono monótono en el que siempre decía las cosas, Raven sabía que estaba tocando terreno peligroso con su líder, él no tenía un gusto especial por hablar de estas cosas, y era precisamente con su compañera ausente con quien solía hacerlo.

.

-Deberías llamarla, necesitamos su ayuda, Star no se negaría a ayudar, lo prometió.- sugirió dando por terminada la conversación, se dio la vuelta para irse, comenzaba a hacer bastante frío, seguramente Robin quería estar solo y ella ya había dicho todo lo que quería decir.

.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, la voz profunda y tranquila de Robin la detuvo.

.

-Ya lo hice-. Esta declaración provoco que una media sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la hechicera.

.

Quizás todavía había esperanza.

.

*****TAMARAN****

.

Una explosión sacudió todo el lugar.

.

-Vamos princesa, concéntrate ¿Qué sucede contigo?- le reprochó un hombre no mucho mayor que ella.

.

El tipo poseía un cabello rubio oscuro, alto y con músculos fuertes, todo un guerrero, Starfire siempre había pensado que su apariencia era muy rara para ser de ese planeta.

.

-Eso hago Morter.- dijo a la vez que lo acorralaba para comenzar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

.

Durante esos tres años había pasado mucho tiempo entrenando, sobre todo en técnicas para pelear sin usar sus poderes, fingiendo ser una simple humana.

.

Lanzó un puñetazo siendo esquivado justo a tiempo por su mentor, no la sorprendía, no por nada le pidió, casi suplico que la entrenara sin embargo ahora le demostraría lo centrada que estaba.

.

En un ágil movimiento logro derribar a su contrincante que se recuperó casi inmediatamente pero ella no daba tregua, le soltó otro puñetazo directo al estomago, esta vez dando en el blanco y provocando que éste se doblara en su posición sin aire, momento que Starfire aprovecho patearlo con fuerza y hacerlo girar cayendo dolorosamente sobre su espalda.

.

La pelirroja se alejó un par de metros saltando hacia atrás y la familiar luz verde comenzó a formarse en sus manos, esta vez coloco una sobre otra y cerró los ojos concentrándose.

.

Una especie de platillo giratorio se formó, Morter era consiente que un Starbolt común y corriente era peligroso pero no sabía qué demonios era lo que estaba a punto de recibir y siendo sinceros prefería no averiguarlo.

.

-Lindo truco.- a pesar de los golpes recibidos se veía como si nada, y su tono era sarcástico.

.

-Gracias, ¿Por qué no lo miras más de cerca?- Observo a su alumna correr decidida a su encuentro para luego lanzare su ataque, él salto esquivándolo. -¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? _nena-. _ Se burlo, le gustaba provocarla, sabia que odiaba ese apodo.

.

El Starbolt mas bien parecía una cierra, quería seguir molestándola, por un momento pensó que esa cosa era más peligrosa.

.

-¿Pero qué diablos?-. Dijo al notar que la sierra se acercaba rápidamente hacia el, la volvió a esquivar por poco pero no sin salir ileso, un pequeño corte en su mejilla le recordó que era mejor no subestimar a la princesa.

.

El corte por pequeño que era dolía pero no sangraba ademas ola como si lo hubieran quemado, nunca admitiría en voz alta su dolor.

.

-¿te gusta?, es nuevo-. podría ponerse a bailar como Chico Bestia tipo "¡oh si! ¡soy la mejor! ¡oh si! ¡besa mi trasero! ¡oh si!". Su ataque funciono de las mil maravillas.

.

-Parece peligroso-. Hizo una mueca.

.

-Lo es, y también explotan.- menciono al tiempo que sonreía con malicia retirándose del lugar.

.

-¿Qué?- el chico no tuvo oportunidad de escapar ya que la explosión lo tomo completamente con la guardia baja para terminar volando por los aires producto del estallido.

.

La siguiente escena fue bastante cómica, el gran Morter en el suelo con los ojos en espiral sin duda noqueado.

.

Sonrió de medio lado,-¡Oops! no le había dado tan duro así que no tardaría en recuperarse, -Olvide mencionar que te rastrea-. su amigo si es que lo podía llamar así, era un tipo fuerte, estaría bien.

.

Ahora lo único que le apetecía era descansar, extrañaba tanto mirar el atardecer.

.

_-Tantos recuerdos-. Pensó_

_._

_,_

**_Holaaaa_ si alguien nuevo esta leyendo esto, me alegro, eres afortunado porque lo estoy corrigiendo a conciencia, no es nada facil pero vale la pena.**

**¿opiniones?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer, estoy algo, no sé cómo explicarlo, me siento como si no estuviera haciendo esto bien, tengo que confesar que ayer me desvele pensando que sería mejor borrar la historia y solo seguir como traductora, traducir es un trabajo muy difícil, nunca estudie ingles en clases particulares, pero tengo lo que dicen es, buen oído, y mis horas de estudio normal me ayudan, traducir es mucho menos aterrador que escribir, muchas veces he tratado de hacerlo y me arrepiento en el acto, lo dejo inconcluso, y estuve a punto de hacerlo porque de alguna manera siento que esto no les está gustando tanto, y me dije a mi misma "a ti no te gusta ver esta pareja separada" y me pregunte también, "¿entonces porque diablos escribes esto?" y en ese momento pensé, basta, se acabó, no puedo hacerlo, no nací para escribir. Y luego hable con mi amiga kare, casi le da un infarto cuando le comente, jaja, tengo la firme convicción de terminar lo que comienzo así que por eso no encendí mi ordenador y borre, pero la idea siguió molestando en mi mente, no he tenido buenos días lo confieso quizás esa eso. Por otro lado recibí un comentario de alguien más, Tyler, y no sé, sentí muy bonito sus palabras, y me he prometido a mí misma, que mientras haya una persona que guste de esto que después de años de indecisión, seguiré escribiendo.**

**.**

**Así que si alguien más aparte de Kare, Tyler y JimmyxCindy lee esto y le gusta pero no me lo hace saber, chicas se lo deben jaja.**

**¡Las quiero, besos de polvo de estrella!**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen ya saben a quién sí..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 4: solo porque creas saber algo, esto no lo hace real **

**By: Annabeth Grey.**

**.**

**.**

**EDITADO: **

**.**

-¿Robin?- Cyborg se encontraba fuera de la habitación de su líder, ya pasaba del medio día y aun no daba señales de vida, casi podía estar seguro de que no estaba dormido, no era raro que el chico hiciera esto, era terco, obsesivo, y mandón pero seguía siendo su amigo, y le preocupaba.

.

.

Tiempo atrás su dulce compañera de equipo era la primera de ellos en atreverse a tratar de sacarlo de su oscura habitación sin llegar a tener éxito en un principio, pero ella nunca desistía, decía que Robin era su amigo y necesitaba que cuidaran de él. No descansaba hasta lograr que comiera algo, hacía tiempo dejo de prepárale sus extraños platillos para pasar a la obligada "comida poco saludable de la tierra", a veces simplemente se conformaba con que tomara un poco de aire fresco.

.

.

En el proceso recibió más de un portazo en la nariz y aún con eso ella seguía ahí para él. Cyborg en el fondo sospechaba lo que todos, que su líder salía no por su insistencia si no por quien era la que se lo pedía, sin embargo ella ya no estaba y ni hablar, alguien debía encargarse del "mocoso engreído, pelos de punta".

.

.

Era perfectamente bien sabido que Robin la extrañaba más que cualquiera, incluso no había tenido reparo en esconder que sufrió horrores con la noticia de su partida, ambos lo hicieron, cada uno a su manera, mientras Starfire aparecía con los ojos rojos y semblante serio, sin poderes algunas veces, él no salía de su habitación o golpeaba con más fuerza de la usual a los villanos, aunque los dos trataron de ocultar su dolor, cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien es fácil darte cuenta de su estado de ánimo, y ese par sufrió.

.

.

-¿Qué sucede Cyborg?- fría voz de Robin lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

.

-No has salido de tu habitación en dos días, no has probado bocado, ni hablado con nadie, eso pasa.-

.

-No necesito una niñera-. contesto de mala manera dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, era su amigo sí, pero no estaba de humor sin embargo una mano se lo impidió, el agarre era firme.

-No te equivoques Robin, _yo no soy Starfire_-. El comentario salió cumpliendo el objetivo, el pelinegro se enfureció, necesitaba golpear algo y ese algo era Cyborg.

.

.

Le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara concentrando en ese golpe toda la rabia y frustración que sentía. El golpe fue recibido de lleno debido a la sorpresa y él mitad robot cayó al suelo sin gracia; la sorpresa no duro mucho, si el pelos de punta quería pelea con gusto se la daría, no era el único que necesitaba escape.

.

Cuando el joven maravilla se disponía a darle una patada en el estómago aprovechando la posición arrodillada de Cyborg éste tomo su pie en el aire para luego lanzarlo con fuerza contra la pared, misma que atravesó.

.

.

Raven y chico bestia se encontraban en el living, una comiendo y el otro jugando video juegos hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por el estruendo de una pared rota y el doloroso aterrizaje de su amigo sobre la alfombra _nueva._

_._

Ambos pensando que se trataba de algún ataque a la torre y tomaron posición de pelea.

.

.

-Vuelve aquí imbécil, ¿o es que te dolió? Dime Robin ¿Qué se rompió primero tu corazón o tu ego?- Cyborg estaba enojado, últimamente el estrés de proteger la ciudad aumento, raros acontecimientos sucedían ademas hoy era El aniversario, y culpaba totalmente a Robin de lo sucedido con Starfire, los quería a todos pero Raven y Star eran mujeres, las cuidaba especialmente, Raven era como su hermana mayor pero Star era la pequeña dulce y comprensiva que tenía que cuidar.

.

Al escucharlo la ira de Robin creció quería lastimarlo _en serio,_ no solo cerrarle la boca.

.

-Serás hijo de….- Raven y Chico bestia estaban estáticos, viendo como Robin perdía los estribos, aquella pared rota no era producto de ningún ataque, eran los otros dos integrantes del equipo peleando enserio, nada de entrenamientos, aquello no iba a parar pronto o bien.

.

Robin salto hacia el lugar donde estaba Cyborg para atacar.

.

.

-¿chicos?-. Su puño se estrelló dolorosamente, el golpe a Cyborg nunca llego, lo desvío en el último momento, pero éste no podía prestarle menos atención, sus ojos estaban como platos, y fijos en la pantalla a su espalda.

.

-Starfire- Raven susurró, fue la primera en hablar, aunque fuera en un susurro sorprendido, igual que todos los presentes.

.

-Luces diferente- comenzó el verde rascandoce la nunca confundido.

.

-Em, ¿gracias?- una gota de sudor apareció en su nuca, algunos nunca cambian

.

Robin continuo de espaldas en la misma posición desde hace un par de minutos, su corazón acelerado, helado, nadie lo preparó para esto.

.

Su voz, era _su_ voz, inconfundible, al menos para él, pero Raven como para confirmarcelo dijo su nombre, no había dudas, era ella.

.

Poco a poco se dio la vuelta, observo las cosas a su alrededor, tendrían que reparar el destrozo más tarde.

.

La conversación entre los demás llevaba un par de minutos y él no había escuchado nada, solo podía observar a la pelirroja frente a él en la pantalla, _tan ajenamente suya. _Momento le ¿estaba sonriendo a chico bestia? ¿No debería ser el a quien le sonriera primero?, además esa sonrisa era diferente, no le llegaba a los ojos era ¿fingida?. luego lo noto, estaba siendo ignorado, _ignorado a propósito._

_._

_-No por mucho-. Pensó y sonrió levemente._

_._

_._

-Es bueno verte de nuevo- sabia que precisamente esa frase llamaría su atención, tenia historia, ella se lo había mencionado alguna vez.

.

Fue en el instante en que finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron, verde contra azul, la última detrás de un antifaz, se juro a si mismo averiguar qué era lo que había hecho durante el tiempo que se ausento, esta vez no se daría por vencido hasta que volviera, luego, no la dejaría ir, la obligaría a quedarse si era necesario, _porque la necesitaba_.

.

Era egoísta y ¿Qué.?

.

-Lo mismo digo….Robin- ella aceptó el reto que en silencio se dijeron con la mirada, si la quería de vuelta ella no se lo haría fácil, las cosas habían cambiado, ella había cambiado, y pretendía demostrarlo, la adrenalina burbujeo en su interior.

.

.

-_Let´s play- pensó._

_._

_._

_._

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado a partir de aquí, todo comienza a tomar un rumbo y explicare porque se fue, créanme tiene una muy buena razón, se aman de eso no hay duda, pero a veces lo que una pareja necesita para funcionar no es necesariamente amor.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, muchas muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído y me han dejado sus comentarios de apoyo, y tan bien a los que solo leen, esto es para ustedes. Le agradezco a mi amiga Kare que es un amor y ha estado con migo desde el principio, amiga ya sabes que eres mi conse, Elapink mi lectora desde hace tiempo, Tayler, Natalia, Javiera, JimmyxCyndy, girl. Los anónimos Chicas las adoro.**

**. **

**.**

**Capítulo 4: El principio del fin****.**

**.**

**EDITADO:**

**.**

**.**

-Robin…..¿Robin me estas escuchando?-Starfire estaba llamándolo, después del saludo que compartieron, el solo la había mirado fijamente sin decir nada más, así que cuando la voz monótona de Raven siguió con la plática, está se lo agradeció con la mirada.

.

Sin embargo después de un rato de intercambiar frases se dio cuenta que necesitaba el permiso y la aprobación del líder titán para su regreso, él se había mantenido en silencio parecía que no escuchaba nada, solo la observaba y eso la ponía nerviosa.

.

Chico bestia paso su mirada de Robin a Starfire y luego de vuelta dos veces más; una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujo en su rostro y le guiño un ojo.

.

-Deja, yo me encargo-. En respuesta la pelirroja ceja se alzó con confusión pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer su amigo fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo, nadie fue lo suficientemente rápido de hecho.

.

¡PASS!..- El pelinegro recibió un soplamocos cortesía del verde.

.

-¡PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA ANIMAL!- Grito con rabia sobandoce la nuca. El mencionado corrió inmediatamente a esconderse detrás de Raven quien se había recuperado de la sorpresa a tiempo, y tragando la carcajada regresó a su semblante inexpresivo.

.

-Viejo cálmate, llevamos mucho esperando a que dejes de mirar a Star, estas babeando la alfombre ademas vas a gastarla, mejor responde-. Dijo con intensión levantando sus cejas una y otra vez dándose a entender.

.

-Oh-. se sonrojo.

.

-Robin, chicos, puedo llamar en otro momento, no hay pro..-

.

-¡NO!- Fue la respuesta general.

.

-Emm, deacuerdo, clama- los tranquilizo la Tamaraneana poniendo sus manos frente a ella pidiendo calma y una gota nuevaresbalándole por la nuca, había olvidado lo efusivos que podían ser sus amigos.

.

-Starfire lo que queremos decir es que no interrumpes nada, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?- tomo la palabra Robin recuperando su tono serio y ella sintió como le temblaron las piernas

.

_Gracias a XHal solo se puede ver mi torso y Rostro- pensó._

.

-En realidad llamo por tu mensaje Robin-.

.

-¿Qué mensaje viejo?- intervino bestita, -¡OOH! ¡No queremos detalles! no no no-. levanto una mano y al tiempo que negaba su dedo lo hacia, la pelirroja estaba muy divertida pero al final fue ignorado por la ex pareja. -

.

-¿Vendrás? voz de Robin seguía igual, impasible pero detrás de su máscara sus ojos brillaban con esperanza.

.

-¿qué sucede?- Lloriqueo el meta morfo. Nadie lo tomaba en cuenta y como siempre era el último en enterarse de todo.

.

-Si claro, si necesitan mi ayuda, iré-. Declaro con dulzura y firmeza.

.

-¿Cuándo?- quiso saber Raven, no es que supiera mucho pero como fuera que viniera era excelente

.

-Para eso llamo, quiero solicitar su permiso para entrar a la atmósfera y arreglar los detalles del lugar donde me quedaría….-. la pelirroja no pudo terminar con su explicación, porque Cyborg la interrumpió.

.

-Star, está siempre será tu torre, eres una titán…para siempre..-

.

-Es cierto, tus cosas están tal y como las dejaste-. Corroboro el pelinegro.

.

-Excepto tus recetas para hacer postres, chico bestia las robo para tratar de preparar algunos-. Dijo Raven descubriendo el crimen de su novio.

.

-Esto no es lo mismo sin ti Star, nadie hace los postres como tú-. Lloriqueo el mencionado.

.

Starfire estaba conmovida, quería a sus amigos, pero su corazón clamaba venganza, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba consejo, quizás su gótica amiga podría ayudar.

.

-De acuerdo, entonces, en dos o tres días estaré allí-.

.

-¿Necesitas que vayamos por ti?.- a Robin le preocupaba que en el largo camino de Tamaran a la Tierra le pudiera suceder algo.

.

-No es necesario tengo todo bajo control. Si eso es todo chicos, tengo que irme.- sin problema podría pasar todo el día hablando con ellos.

.

.

Durante no se había permitido pensar mucho, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era paz, y ahora el verlos, saber que la necesitaban además de desear su regreso era algo difícil de digerir, tenía que admitir la verdad, no solo lo hacía por ellos, había mucho de un sentimiento antes desconocido para ella, egoísmo, sabía quién era el que planeaba atacar la Tierra, sabia como actuaba, lo había vivido en carne propia, pero esta vez sería diferente, las cosas no terminarían como antes, era consciente de que tenía que contarles pero lo haría en su debido momento, no antes ni después, quería cobrar venganza y de ninguna manera permitiría que alguien interfiriera, haría lo necesario.

El riesgo de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría era muy grande.

.

.

-Te prepare carne, estas muy flaca.- la voz de Cyborg la saco de sus pensamientos,.

.

-Ella siempre ha sido delgada-. La defendió su amiga.

.

-En mi opinión se ve estupenda- ¿escucho bien?, ¿Robin le había hecho un cumplido en público?

.

-Viejo te repito: de ja de ba be ar, lo sabemos- Star río, extrañaba tanto las imprudencias de su amigo, le recordaba a su hermano.

.

-Chico bestia- Robin dijo su nombre apretando sus dientes y marcando cada letra, a pesar de la creencia general, él no era tonto, no había nada más falso, sabía lo que le convenía así que de nuevo corrió a esconderse pero esta vez detrás de Cy, él lo defendería del instinto asesino de su malhumorado amigo.

.

-Chicos de verdad tengo que irme, nos veremos pronto-. Estaba por cortar la comunicación cuando una suave voz la llamo, dejando sorprendido a más de uno.

.

-Star…-

.

-¿Si..?-

.

-Ten cuidado por favor-.

.

-Se..seguro-. Y adiós Titanes no podía seguir fingiendo que mantenía una conversación casual, quería gritar y llorar.

.

.

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy me caigo de sueño pero estoy muy agradecida con todos y cada uno, espero les haya gustado, recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Besos de polvos de estrella para todos. **


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores! aquí reportándome, este capítulo es el que más trabajo me ha costado porque por fin explicaré por qué Star se fue y que sucedió con Robin, espero que les guste, es solo una parte porque lo demás no lo he pasado pero lo haré, gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, los que me ponen en favorito así como seguirme, kare gracias por todo amiga. **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS TITANES NO ME PERTENCEN. **

.

.

**By: Annabeth Grey**

.

-Es un cínico- se repetía mentalmente.

.

Habla como si no hubiera pasado nada y había pasado todo, pero tenía que ser fuerte y soportar, esto, sin embargo era más grande que ella.

.

-Sé que estás ahí- dijo al aire sintiendo una presencia en la habitación.

.

-Hermana ¿estas segura?- Rya escucho todo, y esa era una de las razones por las que mantenía la compostura a pesar de ella misma. En respuesta se recargó con ambas manos en el marco de la ventana y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

.

-Si-

.

-Te advierto que con la primera cosa extraña que note en ti, mandare sin miramientos a toda la guardia real para que te traigan además de eso atacaré, no importa ningún terrícola, Star, - Declaró serio tomándola por sorpresa, el no solía ser así de ¿frio? ¿Amenazante? ni siquiera sabía cómo calificarlo.

.

-Tranquilo Rambo, estaré bien-. Luego salió dejándolo solo y ofuscado, necesitaba caminar, estar sola.

.

-¿Quién diablos es Rambo? - expreso el chico negando con la cabeza confundido. 

.

Después de la llamada de Star al resto de los titanes un aura de expectación invadía la torre. 

.

Apenas pasaron unas horas y todos incluso Raven estaban haciendo preparativos, ellas compartían un lazo, desde que intercambiaron cuerpos se acercaron más. La gótica fue capaz de sentir en carne propio el dolor de su compañera, su ira le quemo las entrañas, el vació inmenso en el pecho, la desilusión que sintió hacia su líder fueron emociones muy fuertes y para ella fue difícil controlarse, rompió muchos objetos en la torre, pero conociendo a Star y sintiéndose como ella, solo podía describir de una manera como debió sentirse, "Rota".

.

_FLASH BACK  
_

.

Starfire llevaba días teniendo una sensación extraña, no dormía bien, su apetito estaba disminuido considerablemente y es que hacía meses que no tenía noticias de Tamaran.

.

Sus mensajes no recibían respuesta y su querido Galfore tan poco había llamado. No era como que hablaran todos los días pero sus mensajes eran tal vez ¿un par por semana? mínimo uno.

Galfore decía que eran sus reportes para la legitima gran gobernarte de Tamaran pero al final siempre terminaban cotilleando sobre su vida en la tierra, y su relación con el joven maravilla, su vida en el planeta azul era increíble, podía ser ella, aquí no había guerras interplanetarias al menos no todavía, podía ser libre, expresar lo que quería además de vestirse como le viniera en gana, nadie la atosigaba con costumbres y era feliz, tenía unos amigos como pocos y un novio inmensamente paciente y aunque no era bueno con las palabras siempre encontraba la manera de decirle cuanto le importaba y lo mejor es que se lo demostraba.

.

Galfore siempre la escuchaba pacientemente y se maravillaba con las cosas que la pelirroja le mostraba, él siempre le pedía que le llevara un poco de esa masa rosa dulzona de la que le hablaba, "algodón de azúcar" según recordaba. 

.

.  
Por esta y más razones algo en su interior le decía que algo no estaba bien. Así que tomo una decisión, lo más probable es que se le viniera una larga discusión con su novio por esto, pero le explicaría el porqué de su intromisión, y el entendería, siempre lo hacía así que se animó para tomar su equipo privado y enviar un mensaje a Tamaran desde otra frecuencia.

.

Francamente podía pedirle ayuda a Cyborg pero quería y necesitaba ir a con Robin, sus piernas la dirigieron ahí casi sin darse cuenta, lo que más tarde desearía con todo su corazón nunca haber hecho.

.

Cuando llego a la puerta marco la clave personal y entro, la habitación no le era ajena pero aun asi estaba invadiendo por lo que los nervios no la dejaban.

.

Todo estaba impecable y a oscuras. _-¡que manía!- pensó._ Robin estaba entrenando en este momento, tai no sé qué, por lo tanto tenía tiempo.

.

Se dirigio a una pared falsa y entro a lo que era su control de mando privado, _-Esta encendido, ¡que raro!- se dijo. _El nunca dejaba algo encendido después de usarlo.

.

-Muy bien, X-hal que esté equivocada- suplicó a la Diosa.

.

En el momento en el que se disponía a grabar el mensaje para su planeta, un botón que parpadeaba llamó su atención, y fiel a su naturaleza curiosa lo presiono.

.

Cuando la pantalla se ilumino y vio el nombre del remitente su sangre se helo.

.

-Tamaran….-. El mensaje era de Tamaran.

A continuación la joven presiono el botón para reproducir el mensaje, en la pantalla apareció su hermano menor, y su voz, ahora extraña para ella la hizo sentir peor.

.

_-Kori, este es el decimoquinto mensaje que te envío, no sé qué sucede contigo hermana, ¿Acaso no entiendes la gravedad de lo que sucede? ¿Tan poco te importa?, Incluso Blackfire vino inmediatamente.- _ comenzó hablando fuerte, era un reclamo sin duda pero luego, cerró los ojos y respiro varias vece, recuperando el control. –_Star, por lo que más quieras, es cuestión de tiempo, horas quizás,- _su voz se entrecortó_ \- __lo que equivale a un dia terrestre si no me equivoco, ya no se qué más decirte, enserio, si estas enojada con migo lo entiendo, no tienes que hablarme si no lo deseas incluso me pondré de rodillas si con esto consigo que cumplas su ultimo deseo, te lo imploró, para esto, y ven a casa,…..Rya fuera-._

_._

Para este punto Starfire estaba más que confundida, ¿decimoquinto mensaje?, ¡ella no recibió nada!, ¿enojada?, Claro que no, sin embargo si estaba terriblemente preocupada, por supuesto que le importaba Tamaran, ¡era su planeta!. Iría inmediatamente, algo estaba realmente mal, su hermano no había puesto un pie en su planeta natal desde que era muy pequeño, y si ahora estaba ahí, era que algo muy malo pasaba, incluso dejo volver a Blackfire, ella la habia desterrado venciéndola en un duelo,

_._

_-¿Qué pasa?-. Volvió a preguntarse. _

_._

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la voz mecánica del ordenador la llamó.

-¿DESEA ELIMINAR EL MENSAJE O ENVIAR A CARPETA PREDETERMINADA?-

_-¿carpeta predeterminada?.-_

-Enviar a carpeta predeterminada.- dijo dispuesta a llegar al fondo de esto, averiguaría si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-ORDEN COMPLETA-.

-Abrir carpeta predeterminada-.

-ORDEN COMPLETA-.

-Nombre de la carpeta-.

-MENSAJES T. 15 ARCHIVOS DISPONIBLES,-

-Mostrar primer mensaje- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-_Hermana, hola, se que esta no es la manera pero, se trata de Galfore, él, bueno enfermo, ya sabes que el es fuerte y obstinado, no quería que te preocupara pero prefiero que lo sepas, repórtate inmediatamente por favor, llamare a Blackfire…Rya fuera-._

_._

Poco a poco el entendimiento la poseía pero nuevas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, ¿Qué hacía Robin con estos mensajes que le pertenecían única y exclusivamente a ella? ¿Por qué en la computadora central no había rastro de estos mensajes? Incluso en su ordenador personal no tenía nada, la única explicación posible era que su amado líder los había escondido. Pero ¿Por qué?

.

_-No es posible-. _Se negaba a creer semejante verdad. –El no-. Sollozo.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo –Mostrar siguiente mensaje.- se preparó para lo que venía.

**Bueno por lo pronto aquí les dejo el capítulo, en el siguiente se verá más de esto, no odien a Robin, al menos no hasta saber todo completo, ya saben que son libres de dejarme sus comentarios o mandarme un mensaje privado, siempre los leo. Hasta luego!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**N.A: OOPS! Que caray había puesto otro capítulo que no era de esta historia, dispénsenme jajajajajaja. Ahora si pasamos a lo que ya tenía escrito. **_

**Holaaaa! Si estás leyendo esto puedes estar seguro de que me haces infinitamente feliz, y hago esto para ti y solo para ti. **

**Chicos y chicas, creo que son más chicas no he desertado al menos no todavía, sucede que he tenido bloqueos y desilusiones fuertes y es más fácil traducir que escribir ¿Por qué? Porque en la traducción claro que pones una parte de ti, no lo niego pero escribir es algo personal e implica mucho más por eso la demora, perdonen las molestias**

**A mi amiga Kare, sabes que te adoro y esto es gracias a ti, Elapink nena gracias por estar al pendiente, mabe, guest, catalina etc. A todos los que me han puesto en alerta graciaaas! **

**Guest: no me regañes hombre! Aquí va el siguiente; (Annabeth haciendo puchero de regañada).**

**By: Annabeth Grey**

DISCLAIRMER: NADA DE LOS TEEN TITANS ME PERTECE, NO GANO NADA HACIENDO ESTO MAS QUE DIVERTIRME.

Las noticias en cada mensaje eran cada vez peores, la frecuencia de estos era de uno por semana aproximadamente, y en total eran quince así que el mensaje más antiguo databa de hace 3 meses casi cuatro.

Después de escuchar varios llego al mensaje que cambiaría su vida, era el mensaje número trece; sabía que este número en la tierra tenía varios significados, tanto buenos como malos, pero le temía al último. mala suerte de hecho y no podían tener más razón.

-_Kory, ya no sé qué pensar, no sé si escuchas esto o no, tal vez hay alguien detrás de tu silencio.- Galfore..- se aclaró la garganta – esto es difícil,- las lágrimas se derramaban ya de ambos pares de ojos. –Galfore se ha ido kory, esta, está muerto,- susurró –¡Su último deseo era verte!, ¡quería ver a su pequeña estrella de fuego! ¡pero tu sigues sin aparecer!- le grito con rabia pero luego cerro los ojos y recupero el control antes perdido. –Aguanto mucho, te espero, pero se acabó, espero que puedas vivir con esto, la culpa de haberle fallado al único padre que conociste tu más que nadie, nos fallaste Starfire, yo te perdono, pero ojalá puedas perdonarte a ti misma-._

-FIN DEL MENSAJE-.

Un sollozo se escapó de su boca, se tapó los labios con una mano los ojos y con la otra sostenía su pecho que ardía. Sentía una rabia inmensa y un dolor indescriptible.

.

Galfore era como un padre, el la crío, la cuido y salvo de muchas cosas, cuando escapo la primera vez de sus captores y descubrió los poderes que tenía, resultado de los experimentos a la que la sometieron, él la comprendió y apoyó como nadie.

.

Las noches en que las pesadillas de las torturas que sufrió la atormentaban, él la consoló no importaba que no durmiera nada, con tal de que ella lograra unas horas de sueño.

.

-No….Galfore..no-. lloró y lloró pensó que se quedaría sin lágrimas pero estás seguían apareciendo.

-Star.-

Nada.

.

-¿Starfire?- la nombrada se sobresaltó cuando se pensó descubierta mirando a su alrededor, pero para su alivio se percató que la voz de su líder provenía del comunicador T.

.

-Robin.- Su voz sonó mal, trató de controlarse pero fue inútil.

-Starfire ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué pasa?-. El joven se alarmó al escuchar su voz.

-Por supuesto, ¿Dónde estás?-.

-En el living, no viniste a comer, por eso te llamo-.

-¿Están todos contigo?-. acabaría con esta farsa aquí y ahora.

-Si star, ¿ya vas a contestar mi pregunta?, ¿Qué sucede?, me estas preocupando-. Algo le sucedía a su novia, la conocía muy bien.

-Que nadie se mueva de ahí, voy para allá-. Y corto la comunicación.

.

Alcanzo a ver como Robin fruncía el ceño con molestia, le molestaba no saberlo todo, y más con respecto a ella pero en este momento, Robin y sus sentimientos le importaban menos que nada,.

**Bueno hasta aquí, ya saben la razón del distanciamiento entre ellos, en el siguiente continuare con el enfrentamiento. **

**Dejen sus comentarios, los quiero **

**Nos leemos. **


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Hay alguien ahí? Espero que sí, bueno sin más explicaciones ni disculpas les traigo el siguiente capítulo, como nota el fash black aun continua.**

**Gracias por leer**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENECE.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Annabeth Grey.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

_Se limpió las lágrimas y respiró profundo, esto tenía que acabar pronto, acaba de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida por completo y permanentemente. _

_Suspiro y camino firme hasta la entrada del living. Cuando la puerta automática se abrió, cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en ella, y su corazón se encogió, el momento de la verdad había _llegado. .

.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.

.

Raven cerró los ojos, recordar no era su pasatiempo favorito y menos si se trataba de estas cosas era cierto que compartía un lazo con Starfire pero no era la única, también lo hacía con Robin desde que se vio obligada a entrar a su mente.

.

.

Era completamente capaz de entender a ambos, todos incluidos chico bestia y Cyborg fueron testigos de como Robin había perdido la cabeza cuando descubrió que Star se fue, en pocas palabras se volvió loco, la buscaron por todos lados, incluido el espacio, ella les había anunciado su partida sin embargo el líder no lo acepto, de alguna manera el mismo la había obligado a actuar de esa manera. No estaba justificando a su pelirroja amiga, ellos también la querían e igual los abandono sin dejar una nota, era consciente de que el dolor que sentía era insoportable pero ¿y el dolor de ellos?, perdieron no solo a un miembro del equipo, sino a una amiga, era ella la que iluminaba la torre con sus sonrisas y alegría, sus ganas de ayudar, y la convicción con la que hacia cada una de las cosa. Superar su partida fue un asunto difícil y sabía que quizás nunca lo harían del todo, ahora después de tres años, la vida parecía darles la oportunidad de recuperar a la Tamaraneana, y con ella todo lo que alguna vez fueron.

.

Estaba segura de que Robin haría todo lo posible y lo imposible también para recuperar el amor de Star, no necesitaba ser psíquica para eso; Robin no estaría solo, ellos ayudarían, serían parte de la solución, la pelirroja también sufría, pero estarían todos juntos para sacarla adelante como la familia que eran.

La familia de los titanes, SU FAMILIA.

.

.

.

Si el material no fuera un material tan sólido seguramente ya habría hecho una zanja. Iba y venía de un lado a otro y es que el líder el equipo titán estaba como alma que lleva el diablo, por lado estaba inmensamente feliz debido al regreso de su amada Tamaraneana pero por el otro tenía miedo, miedo a que lo odiará y por dios que lo merecía pero ella no podía odiarlo, ¿o sí?.

.

Aquel día, el día en que le dijo de frente que lo odiaba no podía hablar en serio ¿cierto?, -_NO, ¡no!_\- ella estaba enojada y dolida pero no podía ser real.

.

-Demonios!-. su puño se estrelló en la pared y gotas de un líquido carmesí mancharon el suelo.

.

**FLASH BACK.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando la comunicación se corto el chico maravilla no podía estar más que confundida.

-Chicos, Star quiere hablar con nosotros.- dijo girándose seria a los demás. Con solo escuchar su voz los demás titanes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para esperar a su compañera.

.

.-Viejo, ¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunto chico bestia apagando el aparato de videojuegos.

-No lo se chico bestia, tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo-.

-Robin-. Esta vez lo llamo Raven.

-Lo sé Raven, yo también lo siento-.

-Jamás la había sentido así, algo no está bien, y creo que es por ti-. El entendimiento poco a poco alcanzo el rostro del petirrojo, y una punzada de alarma le estaba taladrando el pecho.

_-NO PUEDE SER-. Se repetía una y otra vez, si Starfire lo había pillado estaba en serios problemas. _

-Chicos-. Los llamo la aludida entrando en el living. –He tomado una decisión y espero, no, quiero que la respeten.- sus ojos estaban rojos y su piel normalmente brillante ahora lucía opaca.

Raven fue capaz de sentir como la ira salía por los poros de su amiga, pero lo que más la preocupo fue el gran sentimiento de desilusión que le dirigía al chico maravilla, ¿Qué diablos sucedió para que Star lo rechazara de esa manera? Si ella siempre había profesado un amor incondicional por el.

.

-Habla Star-. La animo el pelinegro.

.

-Me voy, regreso a Tamaran-. Tres quijadas cuatro quijadas alcanzaron el suelo y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del chico pájaro, mas esto no duro mucho, el miedo de perderla corría por sus venas pero luego se transformo es rabia pura y ciega, burbujeando en su interior.

.

-De ninguna manera-. Dijo despacio con voz clara, y firme, la de un auténtico líder.

-Robin….-.

-No Raven, esto es tres ella y yo-.

-Viejo, somos un equipo, esto nos incumbe a todos-. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, chico bestia estaba serio. La hechicera le agradeció con la mirada.

.

.

Robin suspiró tratando de calmar el impulso de amarrar a su novia con cadenas de un material extra fuerte para mantenerla a su lado o de lo contrario se arrepentiría para siempre.

Cuando por fin se abrió los ojos, estaba más calmado y con voz fría se dirigió a ella.

-¿estas segura de que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión?-.

-No, me voy a ocupar el lugar que me pertenece en Tamaran, punto y final.-

-Almenos podrías decirme porque, estoy perdiendo a un miembro de mi equipo y no puedo leer tus pensamientos-.

-ellos me necesitan y es mi deber, estoy lista para irme, y convertirme en lo que evite por tanto tiempo.-

-¿Qué hay de Blackfire?

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana?-.

-Se cuánto deseas atraparla, después de que escapara, y se lo que es estar obsesionado con un objetivo, me preocupa en lo que puedas convertirte.-

-¿y crees que no podré manejarlo?

-yo no dije eso-.

-No tenías que hacerlo, se supone que estoy haciendo lo que tu tanto defiendes, ¿Por qué no puedes solo alegrarte por mí y dejarme ir?-.

-¿Por qué estás en mi equipo, MI EQUIPO, y NO puedes renunciar-.

-Puedo y lo hice, eso quiere decir que ya no tengo que soportarte diciéndome que hacer-.

-¿Asi que ahora esto es mi culpa?

-¡Si!, todo se trata de ti.!-

-¡NO!, TODO se trata de ti, hablas de responsabilidades pero nos das la espalda después de todo por lo que hemos pasado,-

-debes de mirar más alla de lo que tus ojos pueden ver-.

-No eres más que una niña mimada-.

\- ¡ M-E V-O-Y!y no me importa lo que digas ni lo que hagas, ahora mismo no importa si vuelvo a verte de nuevo-.

Aquellas palabras dejaron helado al joven líder y los otros titanes estupefactos.

.

.

.

**Bueno ps hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les allá gustado y me lo hagan saber con sus cometarios, ya saben que siempre los contesto y me encanta saber que están conmigo respecto a la discusión es una discusión que en realidad tuvo Robin con cy, en uno de los capítulos pero yo la he adaptado, me pareció una buena discusión, en el siguiente veremos qué pasa. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo, aunque no comenten sé que siguen ahí porque aparecen sus visitas, o al menos eso espero, quiero decirles que ya empieza lo bueno, por favor tengan paciencia este será un fic, largo pero absolutamente todo lo que sucede tiene un motivo de ser. **

.

.

BY: Annabeth Grey.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: NADA DE LOS TEEN TITANS ME PERTENECE.

.

.

Las lámparas se rompieron y fue ese momento en el que la pareja salió del trance que los tenía ciegos de rabia.

Robin por su parte agarraba fuertemente del brazo a Starfire, sus rostros estaban muy cerca pero ella solo por desear golpearlo.

.

-Suéltame _ahora_-. Susurro despacio la Tamaraneana con una amenaza implícita.

-No-.

-Muy bien-. Sin piedad y mirándolo a los ojos lo empujó hacia atrás con una mano utilizando su súper fuerza. ¿el resultado? El chico pájaro siendo expedido hacia atrás para estrellarse dolorosamente con la pared.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par. Cyborg corrió a ayudar a su amigo, por su parte la bruja voló hasta situarse frente a la pelirroja, el par de amigas se miraron a los ojos por un instante, verde contra violeta, y fue en ese instante cuando Raven fue capaz de entrar a su mente y no solo ver lo que había sucedido sino, sentir su dolor, entender porque precisamente ella, de entre todos los integrantes de los titanes, había lastimado a su líder y no mostraba pizca de arrepentimiento.

.

-Starfire!-. Susurro compadeciéndola, ella por su parte solo la miro unos segundos pero aguanto las lágrimas.

Robin había escondido mensajes de Tamaran, mensajes importantes, sin un motivo aparente y ahora Galfore estaba muerto. Galfore era más que un amigo, la definición correcta es que era un padre, Robin le quito la oportunidad de verlo, ayudarlo y en el último de los casos de decirle adiós.

.

El dolor la tenía trastornada.

Por su parte el líder estaba reincorporándose con ayuda del medio robot cuando el puño iluminado de verde los alerto, estaba apuntándolo directamente.

.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!-. Bramó chico bestia.

.

Los ojos de la aludida apenas se desviaron un poco de su objetivo para enviarle una mirada furiosa al metamorfo, lo que le hizo agachar las orejas asustado, su amiga enojada era peligrosa, pero esto rebazaba los limites no se trataba de una simple pelea de pareja.

.

.

-No te metas chico bestia.- intervino en un susurro el pelinegro, sosteniendo su hombro, por como le dolía, adivino que debía estar roto.

.

-Eres un malnacido Robin. Le escupio.

.

-Wooooa!, calmemos los animos star…¿podrí…- trato de intervenir Cy.

.

-Galfore está muerto-. Corto Raven mirando fijamente a Star la cual no había dejado de apuntar al chico.

.

Robin palideció, igualmente hicieron los demás, todo hizo clic en su mente, Starfire lo sabía todo, estaba en graves problemas.

.

-¿QUÉ?-. Se atrevió a decir Cyborg.

Las lágrimas ya induraban los ojos verdes de su amiga pero aún ninguna era derramada, Raven intento acercársele para consolarla pero cuando dio el primer paso recibió un rayo verde a sus pies, sin la intención de lastimarla pero si mandándole la clara advertencia de que no se acercará.

.

-Star déjame explicarte-.

.

-¿Explicar que?-.

.

-No es como lo imaginas.-

.

-Hasta donde yo se tu no lees la mente para saber lo que pienso-. Se burló.

.

-Starfire por favor-. Trato de acercarse nuevamente pero a cambio recibió un rayo igual al que fue enviado a Raven con la diferencia de que esté dio exactamente en la zona adolorida de su hombro, lo que pronto provoco un olor a carne quemada.

.

.

Los otros tres seguían en silencio solo observando sin saber qué hacer. –Trataba de protegerte, nunca quise que esto sucediera, yo…. Yo solo quería encontrar el momento pero todo se complico, Jump City, todo, además no quería que de fueras-.

.

-¿Jump city?, ¿En serio?, me estás diciendo que desviaste los mensajes de Tamaran donde me informaban de la precaria salud de Galfore, ¡¿por los criminales que no han aparecido en Jump city en meses?!.-

.

-¡no!...en parte-. Admitió agachando la mirada avergonzado, viéndolo de esa manera sonaba patético.

.

-Viejo ¿Cómo pudiste?-. le reprocho chico bestia.

.

Por su parte Robin lo ignoro, después lidiaría con ellos ahora solo le importaba su pelirroja, la cual solo bajo las manos y agacho la mirada derrotada.

.

.

-Starfire-. La llamo.

.

-Me voy, Robin no quiero escuchar tu voz, almenos no en mucho mucho tiempo-.

.

-No, no te me acerques,-. Dijo cuando él intento acercársele nuevamente.

.

-Porfavor no te vayas…no…no me dejes-. Susurró. Ella solo solto una risa amarga.

.

-En este momento me gustaría romperte todos los huesos para calmar esto que me esta quemando por dentro-.

.

-¡Entonces hazlo! Lo merezco.

.

-Tenlo por seguro pero no lo vales, eso no traerá de vuelta a Galfore-. Termino con voz quebrada.

.

-Lo lamento tanto Star-. Ella pudo ver como una pequeña y solitaria lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla masculina.

.

Los demás titanes aunque no veian sus ojos podían asegurar que reflejaban dolor, él la amaba, pero había cometido errores que no eran pequeños,

-Culpa-.

.

-¿Qué?

.

-La culpa será tu peor castigo, y aunque quisiera alegrarme no puedo-.

.

-Amigo Cyborg-. Empleo un tono de voz completamente distinto para él lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el líder y le revolvió el estómago. .

.

.

**Bueeeno los dejo con la duda de que paso después aquí esta la explicación de porque todo, en el siguiente veremos su ida… dejen sus comentarios!...hasta la vista**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos los que lee, primero quiero ofrecer una disculpa he tardado demasiado, no es que ame menos este fic que los demás, pero los otros son traducciones y este es un trabajo totalmente mío, por lo tanto no quiero menos que lo mejor antes de publicar y me ha costado, como siempre espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber, en comentarios, por pm o en face, Annabeth Grey, así me encuentran.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: NADA DE TEEN TITANS ME PERTECE.

.

.

-Me voy, pero si llegan a necesitarme, solo necesitarme enserio, llamen a Tamaran y vendré-. Dijo, -Ayudaré de ser necesario.

.

-¿Star que quieres decir? ¿Nos….nos estas dejando?-. le pregunto horrorizado chico bestia, La bruja a su lado solo los observaba y al escuchar a su verde amigo solo cerro los ojos y bajo la mirada, por supuesto que los estaba dejando, Star estaba destrozada, descontrolada, hecha polvo si tenía que decirlo de alguna manera, ella supo desde el instante que entro en su mente lo que estaba pensando, la rabia que irradiaba por cada poro de su piel, ahora más que nunca el futuro donde los titanes no existían estaba cumpliéndose, sin ella, seguramente todo se vendría abajo, de una u otra manera el futuro se cumplía, como ella siempre dijo, no podían escapar de su destino, ¿o si?. –Star no te vayas podemos resolver esto-. La suplica de Chico bestia la saco de sus pensamientos. –porque podemos hacerlo…¿verdad chicos?-. los ojos verdes del metamorfó los recorrió a cada uno en busca de apoyo, cuando se encontró con los de Raven esta se dispuso a abrir la boca pero Star la interrumpió.

.

-No amigo bestia, lo siento, pero esta vez no-. Se le quebró la voz y se dio media vuelta para irse, lento, paso a paso dejándolos solos.

.

-Nos harás mucha falta-. Se detuvo al escuchar la profunda voz de su amiga. –pero entiendo, todos lo hacemos-. Declaro. –_ no te pierdas a ti misma…amiga…. Te quiero-. _Esto se lo dijo por medio de telepatía, era entre ambas y nadie más tenia por que oírlo-. _Yo a ti Rae…no os olvidaré-. _ Una lágrima fue derramada por cada una.

.

-Robin-. Lo llamó desde el marco de la puerta.

.

.

-¿Si?- un pequeño rayo de esperanza lo embargo, esperaba que le dijera que se arrepentía y le preguntaría con su dulce voz si le permitía quedarse, luego le diría que lo perdonaba y no le guardaba rencor, si, ojala eso hubiera dicho.

.

-Jump City no tiene por qué pagar las consecuencias, al menos como héroe sirves bastante bien, estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa después de todo, y eso es mucho, no los abandones-. Le dijo aun de espaldas, no quería ni mirarlo.

.

-Star por favor, mírame, pode….-.

.

-Promételo, me lo debes-. Lo interrumpió con voz neutra apenas volviendo un poco la cabeza.

.

Por su parte Robin seguía sosteniéndose el hombro con su mano buena, el uniforme estaba devastado y tenía la cara roja como si fuera a llorar, lucia muy afectado y eso casi, casi la conmueve.

.

.

-De acuerdo-. Prometió. Con esto ella simplemente se marchó de la sala y los demás titanes no sabían si la volverían a ver, no dijo cuándo se iba, tal vez un par de días mientras hacia los preparativos eso les daba un poco de tiempo para tratar de convencerla, de que tomara vacaciones pero no dejarlos, por todos los dioses eso no. Sin embargo eso no paso, ese dia, fue el último que la vieron desde hace tres largos años.

.

.

**De verdad espero que les guste y poco a poco entiendan de que va la historia, es complicado pero al final cada uno tendrá lo que desea.**

**Besos y abrazos, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. **


	11. Chapter 11

SALUDOS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN…AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO.

.

COMENTARIOS AL FINAL.

.

DISCLAIMER: NADA DE LOS TEEN TITANS ME PERTECE.

.

BY: ANNABETH GREY.

.

.

Uno, dos, tres golpes, y aun no era suficiente.. ¿Alguna vez lo seria?.

.

.

-Robin-.

.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-. Golpeó de nuevo el saco sin notar siquiera que estaba acompañado. -ROBIN!-.

.

-No voy a perderla, lo que hice fue un golpe bajo pero encontrara la manera de perdonarme, siempre lo hace, yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos, es la mejor persona que conozco, la mejor alienígena mejor dicho, ella no conoce el odio, además me ama. ¿cierto?-. le hablo respondiendo a su llamado.

.

-No lo sé-. Dijo la bruja con evidente preocupación, -Robin-.

.

-¿Qué?

.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?-. ella observaba sus manos.

.

-¿de qué hablas?-. como respuesta se acercó a él y tomo sus manos, -Estas sangrando, tienes los nudillos destrozados-.

.

-No es nada-. Dijo apartando las manos. –No me di cuenta-. Suspiro recargándose en la pared mas cercana y cruzando los brazos.

.

-Necesitas clamarte….-.

.

-Ya lo se!..demonios!-. exploto al fin. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y le pidió disculpas bajito. –Lo siento-. Pensó que no lo escucharía pero lo hizo. -Es solo, es Star, toda esta mierda. Mira Raven si vienes a gritarme y pedirme una explicación llegas tarde, Cybrog y chico bestia vinieron antes que tu-. Se giro para tomar una toalla de un estante dispuesto a salir.

.

-Por lo que veo no solo hizo eso-. Le contesto poruq e había notado su mejilla hinchada.

.

-Me lo merezco-. salió. Pero para ella la conversación no había terminado así que lo siguió, no se daria por vencida tan fácil. -¿Qué pasará ahora?-.

.

-Soy su líder, lo arreglaré, Starfire va a perdonarme, es decir tiene que hacerlo, no puede ser de otra forma, todo volverá a la normalidad-. Dijo con voz ronca, dudando incluso al solo decirlo. -¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?-. Le dijo con toda la intención de lastimarlo, a veces las palabras lastimas mas que un simple golpe. El solo la miro y se retiró dando un portazo.

.

Lo que el pelinegro no pudo prever en su momento es que mientras el hablaba con Raven, y luego mientras estaba en su habitación devanándose los sesos en como disculparse para luego cerrar los ojos cansado dispuesto solo a dormir un par de minutos, su pelirroja compañera y novia, ella estaba en la azotea de la torre con una mochila al hombro y una mirada decaída, dispuesta a dejar todo atrás para tratar de encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba.

.

Robin despertó sobresaltado muchas horas después, cuando miro el reloj se dio cuenta que durmió casi todo el día, era de madrugada, apunto estaba de amanecer, había esperado lo suficiente y en este momento lo más probable es que no hubiera nadie despierto, era el momento ideal para hablar con Star, nadie los interrumpiría. Si ella aun no estaba despierta entonces el lo haría, y si se negaba a abrirle entonces entraría por su ventana, no era un gran reto después de todo, lo escucharía por las buenas o las malas.

..

.

Cuando llego a su habitación la puerta estaba entreabierta, una extraña sensación lo embargo pero decidió ignorarla, abrió totalmente la puerta para encontrarse con un sitio totalmente vacío, esta vez el presentimiento tomo más fuerza y se apresuro a abrir el closet.

.

No había nada extraño, excepto que faltaban un par de prendas, pero observando con mas detalle, mas objetos personas faltaban, aquellos que usarías si fueras a irte y no quisieras llevar contigo mas que lo indispensable.

.

-oh por dios.!.- susurro para salir corriendo de la habitación en busca de la pelirroja.

.

Busco en cada habitación de la torre, por todos los rincones, cuando acepto que no estaba ahí, trato con el localizador, no podía haberse ido asi nada más, ¿Qué pasaba con la ciudad?. Cuando al tercer llamado no respondió, el líder se volvió loco de desesperación aceptando al fin lo obvio,

.

-No puede ser…..se ha ido-.

.

\- Fin del Flash back-.

.

.

Cerro los ojos dolido por los recuerdos. -¿Starfire, donde estas?-. susurró al aire.

.

.

-Emmm detrás de ti-. Robin casi se rompe el cuello cuando después de abrir desmesuradamente los ojos se giro sin cuidado, -Star-. su antifaz lo ocultaba pero había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente y no estaba seguro pero casi podía jurar que su corazón traslucía a través de su camisa por lo rápido que latía, pero no era el momento de portarse como un cobarde enamorado, Star venia con una intencional muy especifica y no era precisamente arreglar su situacion, en el fondo tan bien el estaba un poco dolido, el hecho de que la pelirroja no contestara ninguno de sus mensajes, y huyera repetidas veces de el, lo hirió. así que se obligo a recomponerse y mostrarse a la altura, tal y como su mentor se la habia enseñado tanto tiempo atrás.

.

-Robin-. pronuncio segura a manera de saludo. -¿desde cuando tienes poderes telepáticos? ¿Qué haces aquí?-. trataba de parecer indiferente y asi aligerar el incomodo momento, era la primera vez que se veían después de su lamentable pelea y posterior huida, fingir que no pasaba nada entre ellos era realmente difícil.

.

.-No los tengo.. yo solo…olvídalo. Necesitaba aire-. Ya habría tiempo de hablar.

.

-Ya, ¿puedo entrar? Fue un largo trayecto y estoy cansada-. de los dos era la que menos ganas tenia de entablar ESA conversación.

.

-Claro-. Se tomo el cuello adolorido y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la entrada de la torre, pero se dio cuenta de que no era seguido por lo que se detuvo y la miro nuevamente, haciendo la pregunta con la mirada. –Starfire?-.

.

-Robin no….-. suspiró. –Me gustaría entrar por la ventana de mi habitación o por donde sea menos por una puerta, veras, planeaba llegar en un par de días como sabrás-. Soltó de golpe negándose a dar un solo paso por donde el fuera, en el fondo tenia más ganas de venir a este azul planeta de lo que le gustaría admitir.

.

-Entiendo-.

.

-Nos vemos entonces-. Comenzó a flotar dispuesta a irse cuando la masculina voz la detuvo,

.

-Contéstame una cosa-. El alivio de la tamaraneana no podía durar mucho ¿cierto?.

.Dispara-.

.

Llegaste pronto, demasiado a decir verdad y ¿sola?-.

.

-Si y lo demás es obvio, no ves a nadie más ¿o si?-. contesto fastidiada por la falta de confianza.

.

-Es peligroso-. Esta vez era la voz del líder duro y fuerte preocupado por su equipo y capaz de montarle una bronca por su incesantes.

.

-No es de tu incumbencia pero ya soy grande, se cuidar de mi Robin-. El tono fue brusco. Para inmediatamente desaparecer de su vista, era rápida dejándolo impresionado.

.

-¿Estas retándome?-. Dijo sabiendo perfectamente que ella ya no estaba. Aun así sonrió de lado aceptando el reto gustoso.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaa todos.. lamento mucho la tardanza no es que vaya a dejar tirada la historia, por nada del mundo a menos que me pase al mundo de los muertos claro.**

**Es solo que he estado un poco ocupada en lo profesional y dramas personales, este capitulo me ha dado especial trabajo porque es el quid de todo. Aquí se explica de porque muchas cosas, espero que lo disfruten y me hagan saberlo.**

.

.

By : Annabeth Grey,

.

.

Una vez en su habitación el líder no dejaba de pensar en lo diferente que su antigua compañera lucía, incluso la manera de retarlo con la mirada era diferente, por aquellos tiempos lo hacía eventualmente pero nunca de esa manera, antes era un reto amistoso, travieso incluso, ahora no, ahora era más como fastidio y luego nada, como si él mismo no significara nada que valiera su tiempo. Eso le hacía revolver el estómago. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?, vale lo recordaba muy bien. -¿qué he hecho?-. Susurró al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por el rostro bruscamente, se recargo en el escritorio que tenía en frente, tal vez un poco de trabajo nocturno lo ayudaría así que se sentó.

.

cinco minutos después y un revoltijo de papeles se dio por vencido dirigiéndose a la cama, de camino se miró en el espejo a su derecha, donde su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, -Necesito hablar con ella-. Dijo como si su propia imagen fuera otra persona.

.

Decidido se dirigió hacia su puerta dispuesto a salir.

.

–Robin!-. exclamó sorprendido chico bestia en el umbral de la puerta aun con su mano levantada, iba a tocar cuando se encontró con quien buscada justo enfrente.

.

-Chico Bestia, ¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo serio.

.

-Tenemos que hablar-. Vale, el universo conspiraba en su contra, podría apostarlo.

.

-Ahora no-. Gruñó tratando de pasarlo por un lado, pero la mano verde de su amigo lo tomo firmemente por el brazo. – A, viejo, interceptamos una señal.-

.

-Que clase de señal?-. respondió interesado el pelinegro.

.

-Ven conmigo y velo por ti mismo-. La seriedad en el verde era un mal presagio así que solo atino a bajar los hombros abatido y suspirar para ir detrás de él. Starfire tendría que esperar.

.

.

La pelirroja entro flotando por la ventana sin ser detectada por ninguna alarma, no sabía si Robin tendría algo que ver, eso o Cyborg estaba perdiendo su toque.

.

Cuando lo vio parado en la azotea se estremecido por dentro pero no dejo que nada trasluciera en su rostro, no era momento para flaquear, fue un momento que aunque difícil supero con éxito. Suspiro y observo a su alrededor.

.

-que tal-. Dijo, así que Robin no mentía, todo estaba exactamente como recordaba desde aquella noche.

.

Paso los dedos por los muebles esperando encontrar polvo, bastante de hecho, no sabía exactamente cuánto hacia desde que abandono a los titanes, se obligó a no contar los días, y si le agregaba que en Tamaran el tiempo trascurría de manera diferente, no tenía idea si eran años o meses, solo sentía que era una eternidad.

.

Se sorprendió al comprobar que no había rastro de polvo alguno, alguien se tomó la molestia de limpiar. –Cy-. Sonrió en un mudo agradecimiento, suponía que había sido él, seguro que cuando se entero de su regreso tomo cartas en el asunto, era un obsesivo de la limpieza, alumnos de las habitaciones, no se imaginaba que nadie más se tomara esas molestias tan domésticas, no se imaginaba ni por asomo a su antiguo novio con un trapo y un mandil en plan de ama de llaves. –Ya claro-. Soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la imagen que le daba su mente, -Batman pagaría por ver eso.-.

.

Se dejó caer en su redonda cama y el olor a lavanda la envolvió recibiéndola. –Oh por dios, mi favorito-. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver cuantos detalles había tenido su compañero, hacia tanto que no sentía como en casa y eso no era algo bueno, la tierra ya no era su hogar estaba de paso.

-He vuelto-. Dijo bajito saludando a la Torre, imaginando que podía escucharla, un crujido de alguna parte pareció responderle y sonrió ampliamente.

.

Tiro sin ninguna ceremonia la mochila que tenía en la espalda para recostarse sobre ella, estaba cansada y orgullosa, hizo el camino de Tamaran a la tierra en la mitad del tiempo que una nave lo haría, -El muy imbécil-. Si a Robin no le zumbaban las orejas sería un milagro. Ella era sorprenderte, por supuesto que si, se había ocupado de eso desde hace mucho, se entrenó para esto y se los demostraría a todos, sería fantástico.

.

Con este pensamiento en mente se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta, el cansancio al fin hacia su trabajo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente:

.

-Buenos días a todos-. Saludo su líder a los demás titanes reunidos en la sala de operaciones a petición del mismo, los presentes estaban confundidos y ansioso, unos mas que otros, Raeven sospechaba de que se trataba, después de todo tenia varios talentos.

.

-Estas de muy buen humor-. Observo la bruja levantando una ceja y confirmando sus sospechas cuando el pelinegro le devolvió una mirada enigmática.

.

-Viejo es demasiado temprano, podrías hablar de una vez y dejar de lado esa manía tuya de parecer un grano en el culo por favor.- bostezo chico bestia reclinándose en la silla aburrido.

.

-Escúpelo ya pequeñin-. Apoyo Cyborg.

.

Robin sin embargo pretendía mantener la incertidumbre un poco más, así que se giro a la barra para servirse un café y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca se vio interrumpido por alguien a sus espaldas. Raven al sentir esa presencia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente atónita.

.

.-lo que sucede soy yo….- la integrante perdida del equipo regresaba a casa.

..

.

.

.

**¿Qué les parecioooo? Me costo mucho aterrizar esto, espero que haya sido de su agrado, acabo de terminar de transcribirlo pero muero porque lo lean, corregiré los detalles sobre la marcha….dejen sus comentarios!.**

.-


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos como les prometí, aquí está un nuevo capítulo más rápido de lo normal.**

.

.

By: Annabeth Grey.

Disclaimer: nada de los teen titans me pertenece.

.

.

-oh por dios-. Exclamo Cyborg mirando hacia la puerta provocando que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la sala de juntas hasta que el chillido de chico bestia los saco del estupor.

.

Todos los titanes excepto Robin corrieron a abrazarla.

.

-Starfire!- grito el verde, si no fuera por la súper fuerza que poseía y de la que estaba haciendo uso para no caerse con el impacto del abrazo grupal hubiera sido expedida directamente al suelo.

.

-¿cuándo llegaste?-.

.

-¿porque no nos avisaste?-.

.

-¿y ese nuevo traje?

.

-¿dónde has estado?. Muchas preguntas de ese tipo eran escuchadas una tras otras sin control aturdiéndola pero había otro problemita que le preocupaba más.

.

-No...res...piro..-. Alcanzó a decir.

.

-chicos suéltenla la están asfixiando-. Ordeno el pelinegro serio pero luego una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

.

Solo chico bestia decidió ignorarlo y seguir pegado a la pelirroja aunque con menos fuerza y ella no estaba molesta, todo lo contrario.

.

-chico bestia ya basta compórtate-. Lo regaño Raven.

.

-agua fiestas, Robin tu solo estas celoso porque no puedes abrazarla así-. Recrimino, ganándose una mirada llena de odio del pelinegro, el verde solo atino a agachar las orejas y esconderse detrás de Star.

.

-Nuestra pequeña lo mandaría de un golpe directo a la luna-. Le siguió el juego Cyborg retando a su líder a que dijera algo pero para alivio de todos fue la Tamaraneana quien puso final a la disputa.

.

-basta los dos por favor, deténganse-. Suspiro y avanzo hacia la mesa tomando asiento, los demás titanes la siguieron por supuesto unos más divertidos que otros.

.

-Star es muy bueno tenerte...-. Comenzó chico bestia pero se detuvo al ver la mano levantada de la pelirroja pidiéndole silencio, el obedeció confundido.

.

-Amigo bestia, te prometo a ti y a todos q hablaremos de absolutamente todo, pero ahora hay cosas más importantes de que hablar-.

.

-La invasión-. Termino Raven.

.

.

-Así es amiga Raven-.

.

-¿qué es lo que sabes Star?-. La animo a hablar Robin.

.

-bastante en realidad-.

.

-fueron ellos los que te secuestraron cuando llegaste a la tierra ¿cierto?-. La verdad es que Robin jamás podría olvidar a aquellos mal nacidos, no solo habían secuestrado a su querida pelirroja, la torturaron, y solo dios sabe que más, ella nunca quiso hablar de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con él, solo pensar en su pasado lo hacía cerrar los puños con rabia, aunque por otro lado gracias a ellos la tenia de regreso.

.

-así es Robin-.

.

-no me secuestraron, mi gente, mis padres me entreharon a ellos para evitar una guerra, pero los gordianos me tomaron y aniquilaron a casi todos los habitantes de mi planeta, incluidos mis padres, ellos fueron los primeros-. Cerró los ojos tratando mantener la voz firme ante aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

.

Esos días eran los más oscuros de su vida y no estaba segura de que algún día podría vivir algo peor sin embargo prefería no tentar al destino.

.

-su plan invasión es inminente?-. Cuestiono Raven devolviéndola a la realidad.

.

-así parece-.

.

-Hemos recibido informes de algunos sitios estrategicos del mundo donde ha habido avistamientos-. Continuo Robin con voz profesional, -esto no ha sucedido solo en la tierra ha habido ataques en otros planetas todos confirman que los gordianos son los este punto de la reunión todos los presentes estaban muy atentos.

.

-la pregunta aquí es ¿qué haremos?_. Intervino chico bestia. Algo digno de ver.

.

-contra mi planeta han lanzado amenazas lo que nos justifica a actuar pero eso no aplica en su caso-.

.

-este tan bien es tu planeta-. Murmuro entre dientes molesto el pelinegro pero ella lo escucho.

.

-sabes a lo que me refiero-. Contesto fastidiada. -por eso estoy aqui-.

.

-chicos...-. Trato de conciliar chico bestia para q su amiga continuara y funciono. Starfire respiro hondo contando hasta diez y volvió a hablar. -si en estos momentos los atacamos, me refiero a los humanos, es daríamos el pretexto perfecto para atacar y comenzar una guerra que perdón tienen todas las de perder.-

.

-¿de qué hablas Star? Somos súper héroes, fuertes y entrenados, seguro les patearíamos el trasero-. Dijo confiado Cyborg sonriendo.

.

-no amigo Cy, lo siento, los gordianos luchan a matar, ustedes son súper héroes si, pelean bien no lo discuto, igualmente no pongo en duda su fuerza pero pocos han asesinado, detener a alguien y quitarle la vida no es lo mismo y en este caso, son ellos o ustedes, no habrá cárceles, juicios o rehabilitación, lo lamento.- un silencio reino la sala de mientras los titanes terminaban de procesar las palabras de la Tamaraneana..

.

-¿quieres decir que no hay policía galáctica o algo?- chico bestia fue el primero en hablar.

.

-la hay pero en este caso no nos ayudara, ya hemos probado antes pero no hay nada q salvar en ellos-.

.

-Star tú has...- cy hizo la pregunta q rondaba en la cabeza de todos pedo ninguno se atrevía a formular, y aun así le costaba bastante sin embargo ella adivino lo que quería saber.

.

-¿qué? ¿Asesinado? Si, lo he hecho, lamento desilusionarte,-

.

.

-NO tienes nada que lamentar, estoy segura que tuviste motivos-. La alentó su amiga. Ella le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

.

-¿y si los mandamos a otro plano inter dimensional?- propuso el pelinegro, von las manos al frente y pose pensativa.

.

-ya lo intentamos son demasiados, miles quizás más, se reproducen rápido, aunque lo lográramos es una solución momentánea, además otros cargarían con el problema-. Y Star lo sabía muy bien.

.

Un sentimiento poco agradable pobló la sala. -la quid aquí chicos es ¿están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario para defender su planeta?. Porque si no es así es mejor. Evacuar a cuantos podamos y despedirse de su planeta-.

.

-no es no es una opción-. Dijo Robin seguro y serio.

.

-lo haremos-. El resto de los titanes estaba de acuerdo y eso la tranquilizo quizás aun había esperanza.

.

.

-bien-.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lo sé, tarde demasiado, pero tenia ocupaciones, se que no quieren excusas asi que a leer. Los veo al final.**

**Nota: Este capitulo fue editado, una persona muy amable, me dejo un comentario anónimo y me hizo ver que tenia muchísimos errores ortográficos, no se quien seas, déjame tu nombre o como comunicarme contigo, lamento mucho que hayan visto el capitulo así, subí la versión que no era pero aun así tenia errores, la ortografía la aborrezco porque no soy especialmente buena, mis disculpas por eso, sin embargo esta persona tiene razón, debo de fijarme lo que publico, sin que me gane la emoción. ¡gracias de nuevo!**

**Le he agregado un par de cosas, espero que lo disfruten :)**

**by: Annabeth Grey**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unas horas después en la habitación de Cyborg.

Se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo invento cuando una voz lo sobresalto,

.

-¡Hey Cy!- saludó jovial Starfire.

.

-Star-. El mencionado ni siquiera la miro, hecho que la desconcertó enormemente Cyborg era un gran amigo, lo consagraba como su hermano, ademas de Galfore el casi robot le inspiraba respeto y seguridad, era un sentimiento de protección que nunca tuvo en realidad.

.

-Galfore...- susurro sintiendo como le ardían los ojos, todavía dolía demasiado pensar en el.

.

-¿Qué has dicho.?-

.

-¿Yo? ¡Oh si! ¿Qué que te pasa?. - se apresuro a decir, aún no podía hablar de Galfore sin abrazarse las rodillas y llorar como una cría, ni siquiera en Tamaran lo había hecho. Cuando regreso los funerales ya habían terminado y no reunió el valor suficiente ni antes ni ahora para visitar su tumba. Los ritos funerarios de su planeta y la Tierra eran semejantes.

.

-¿QUÉ Que me sucede?!-. Y ahí estaba el Cyborg que recordaba; suspiro derrotada, seria un largo día, bajo los hombros y se preparo para la bronca que se le venia encima, las explicaciones eran exigidas. -Te lo voy a aclarar, parece que te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza y no recuerdas. Pasa que te largaste Starfire, nos dejaste botados. Así nada más-.

.

-¡Whoa! Momento ¿Starfire?. ¿Qué los bote así nada mas? Parece que no soy yo la que tiene amnesia, y Cy mide tus palabras.- La aparente dulzura y tranquilidad en su voz no coincidían con su postura tensa.

.

-¿O si no que? ¿la princesa va a irse? , o tal vez ¿me vas a lastimar? Adivina que roja, estoy acostumbrado-. Cyborg no cuidaba su tono de voz, estaba furioso y no pensaba con claridad.

.

La ex titan era consciente de que esta situación era muy probable en suceder pero de pensarlo a vivirlo y con su amigo mecánico era muy distinto, no estaba preparada, sin embargo de ninguna manera lo demostraría, Cy estaba cruzando la linea con sus palabras y no lo permitiría.

,

-¿Donde has estado? ¿Qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo? ¿Porqué te fuiste sin despedirte? ¿Porqué nos dejaste en primer lugar?-. Si no lo detenía la lista ya larga seria interminable, lo paro antes de que ella perdiera el control igual que él.

.

-Cálmate Cy-. Recalco el apodo intencionalmente. Afuera de la habitación los demás Titanes ya estaban reunidos, los gritos de Cyborg los atrajeron.

.

El nombrado se cruzo de brazos en pose defensiva exhalando fuertemente por la nariz en espera de la explicación que necesitaba. Starfire trato de ignorar la punzada de culpa instalada en su interior. -Hable primero con Robin porque él me busco a mi, y el mensaje ¡no tenia nada de personal! se trataba de una llamada de auxilio y las razones que el tuvo para no contarles al respecto las ignoro-.

.

-Pero..-. Exclamó aún indignado pero callo al ver la mano levantada de Star pidiendo silencio.

.

-Trata de entender, en Tamaran no soy una simple ciudadana y las costumbres son muy diferentes, soy la gobernante del planeta una especie de reina o presidente como aquí, pero no de cierto territorio, pero mi autoridad se extiende a todo el planeta, aunque de cara para ellos el que llevaba las riendas era Galfore y ahora sea Ray, sigo siendo yo la legitima heredera del trono, Galfore no necesitaba ayuda pero todo es diferente en este momento, yo me mantengo en las sombras y manejamos los asuntos juntos.- paro para tomar aire y aprovechando que su amigo seguía con la boca cerrada continuo.- Los mensajes que recibimos pasan filtros antes de llegar a mi, en especial los de los Titanes, sabes porque-.

.

-Por quien en realidad-. Hablo apretando la mandíbula. Y el nombrado al otro lado de la puerta apretó los puños furioso consigo mismo.

.

-Eso note disculpa del todo-. Coincidió ya un poco más tranquilo, ella suspiro por segunda vez.

.

\- así es amigo Cyborg, el problema no radicaba en el lugar de procedencia sino de quien, Ray ordeno que todos los mensajes sean revisados por el mismo antes de llegar a mi. Vine lo mas rápido que pude. Lo siento-.

.

-¿Porqué permites que tu hermano escuche todos tus mensajes?-entendía una parte pero seguía confundido, era darle acceso a su privacidad.

.

-Estoy fuera de Tamaran la mayor parte del tiempo.-

.

-¿Haciendo que?-.

.

-Cy ¿que quieres saber primero?-. El fastidio ganaba terreno.

.

-Vale lo siento-.

.

-Yo pedí que si los mensajes eran de Robin no me los dieran, debían de ser eliminados inmediatamente, sospecho que Ray los guarda-. coloco una mano en su mejilla casi como hablando mas consigo misma que con su compañero. Sacudió la cabeza centrándose en el tema de nuevo. -Bueno ese no es el punto-. Cyborg hizo un esfuerzo porque una sonrisa burlona no apareciera en su rostro, que banquete debía darse el hermano viendo al orgulloso aprendiz de Batman suplicando por atención. - Este mensaje era diferente por lo tanto lo vi, en cuanto a que hago, entreno en diferentes lugares junto con un amigo-. El pelinegro brinco al escuchar la palabras juntos y amigo salir de la boca de Star, el mounstro de los celos apareciendo.

.

-No solo el enano inútil quería saber de ti, tonta- exclamo dolido.

.

-Por lo que veo esto es imposible, me voy.-Levanto las manos en señal de derrota, no podía mas con ese supuesto que ella también quería saber de ellos pero hacerlo significaba que irremediablemente Robin apareciera en la platica o se enterara de algún detalle de su vida y no lo aceptaba así que actuó como necesitaba, no podía explicarle ese punto sin sentirse ridícula por lo que decidió que enojase y huir era la mejor opción.

.

-No te atrevas a salir por esa puerta Starfire.- La amenazó enfadado.

.

-Deja de tratarme como una maldita traidora!-. Explotó de rabia. -¿No entiendes que estar en esta torre me esta matando?!-. La voz se quebró un instante y cerro los ojos agachando la mirada para tratar de retener las lágrimas.

.

Del otro lado de la puerta Chico bestia estuvo a punto de entrar a rescatar a su pequeña amiga pero la mano de Raven lo detuvo, él bajo las orejas preocupado.

.

-Los gordianos destruyeron mi hogar, mi gente me entrego como tributo, me torturaron y experimentaron en mi hasta que escape, me lo arrebataron todo por primera vez. ¿Qué si la venganza me motivo a venir? ¿TÚ que crees? ¿Puedes si quiera culparme? ¡atrévete! cada Gordiano pagará con sangre cada lagrima mía y de tantos pueblos más.- se dio la vuelta para marcharse Cyborg en shock por toda la información recibida no hizo nada por detenerla.

.

-¡No hemos terminado!-. Grito reaccionando tarde.

.

-¡Vete al infierno!-. Escupió entrecortadamente saliendo del lugar dando un portazo pero choco con Robin; los otros dos inteligentemente se escabulleron antes de ser descubiertos, el Chico maravilla siendo ahora más alto le cerró el paso y la tomó por los hombros obligandóla a mirarlo.

.

-¿Estas bien?.- pregunto preocupado.

.

\- Que mas te da..¡suéltame!-. Se sacudió violentamente sus manos dejándolo aun peor.

.

Los otros dos salieron de la nada obviamente ayudados por los poderes de Raven. La confusión era el sentimiento común, no captaron toda la conversación pero lo que escucharon incluía las dudas comunes. La bruja conocía algunos detalles desconocidos para los demás pero no los compartiría.

.

-Todo es culpa mía-. Susurró Robin hablando abatido más para si mismo que para ellos.

.

-Lo sabemos viejo-. Chico bestia palmeó su espalda en señal de apoyo, decía la verdad.

.

-Deja de dar lastima Robin y arreglarlo de una maldita vez-. Ahora si se fueron ambos Titanes dejándolo solo. Las palabras fuero rudas pero ciertas.

.

.

**Bueno este capitulo fue muchísimo drama. Pero lo necesitaba para el desenlace sera el único así de emotivo, los demás no serán tan depresivos, Star y Robin enfrentan las consecuencias de sus decisiones, pero ella poco volverá a su personalidad, las heridas deben de ser cerradas y tendrá ayuda, mas personajes están por aparecer, actualizare mas rápido ahora que tengo tiempo.**

**.**

**.Háganme saber sus opiniones. Besos.**

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola hola. Para los que no sepan estoy editando la ****historia****, yo lo llamaría corregir, alguien me hizo ver mi falta de calidad y le hice caso, hay un regalito que Blackfire les dejo a sus hermanos y traerá muchos sucesos al fic. ¡ ni se imaginan que es! Espérenlo. La idea de traducir este fic al Inglés tiene mucho carcomiéndome la cabeza ¿algún interesado en ayudarme?**

.

.

.

By:Annabeth Grey

.

.

Horas después del incidente con Cyborg, cada titán se retiro a hacer sus actividades, los entrenamientos grupales estaban suspendidos por el momento, y de la ciudad se encargarían los titanes del este a petición de Robin.

.

,

Chico bestia y Raven estaban en la sala de estar, el verde miraba la televisión sin verdadero interés y la bruja leía un libro sentada en la barra de la cocina.

.

.

Robin estaba de pie en la entrada debatiéndose entre entrar o ir a buscar a su pelirroja, opto por la primera opción, aunque bien podría ponerse a bailar de felicidad por tenerla de regreso, las cosas entre ambos seguían extrañas.

.

-Hola Rae-. Saludo para luego tomar asiento a su lado.

.

-Robin-. No levanto la vista de su libro, solo lo miro de reojo, observándolo, lucia triste, con la mirada perdida, -¿soda?-. Ofreció pasándole una lata sin abrir.

.

-Si gracias-.

.

-Habla-. Cerro su libro para animarlo. -¿Sobre qué...? sorprendió el chico maravilla.

.

-Robin, tus pensamientos son normalmente mucho de lo mismo,-. Comenzó a explicar. -No me mires así, yo no ando esculcando en tu mente ¿quién crees q soy? ¿chico bestia?-. fingió sentirse ofendida. -Ahora eres un manojo de recuerdos, tus sentimientos son demasiado intensos como para simplemente ignorarlos, así que ni lo intentes, habla o lárgate de MI espacio-.

.

-Lo siento-.

.

-No es nada-.

.

-No sé qué hacer Rae, ella esta tan...-.

.

-¿Diferente?-. Así que no era el único en pensarlo.

.

-Sí, incluso su uniforme cambio, ¡dios! Todo esto es culpa mía-.

.

-todos podemos usar un traje diferente, tú tienes uno, en el fondo aún queda algo de su antigua personalidad y aunque no fuera así, sigue siendo nuestra Star-. La voz monótona de Raven le dio el toque justo de seriedad para darle ánimos.

.

-¿Crees que me perdone?-.

.

-Supongo que ya lo hizo, esta aquí-. Se encogió de hombros. Suspiro adivinando su siguiente pregunta .-No sé si aún te amé, eso Robin tienes que averiguarlo solo-.

.

-Esto es cruel-.

.

-Tú fuiste cruel y egoísta, piensa bien lo que harás idiota, si vuelves a lastimarla te hare vivir el infierno en vida recuerda de quien soy hija-. La amenaza era enserio. -se provocar mucho dolor, no lo olvides.- Raven sabia como dar miedo, vaya que sí, pobre bestita.

.

El chico maravilla se levantó dispuesto a irse, no estaba molesto,-¿a dónde vas?-.

.

-A buscarla-. Una lámpara cercana exploto, Bb, se sobresaltó, los miro y decido dejar que su novia le pateara el trasero a su amigo así que regreso a lo suyo.

,

-¿escuchaste algo de lo que te dije pedazo de...-. Su aparente calma era meta actuación.

.

-Lo hice, solo iba a ofrecerle pizza, no soy tan imbécil-. Levanto una ceja a la mirada burlona de su amiga. .-Sé que hay heridas que nunca sanan.- el tirón en su estómago le recordó que el poseía un par. Sus padres, la historia con Bruce y los propios etc.

.

-Déjalo, voy yo-. Mejor no le daba cuerda, por muy discípulo de Batman últimamente su sentido común brillaba por su ausencia.

.

-¿me vas a ayudar-. La molesto, más relajado, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

.

-No-. No se dio por vencido y continuo mirándola fijamente por casi dos minutos.

.

-¡hey!, consigue a tu propia chica-. Protesto bestita celoso.

,

Un cojín del sofá le dio de lleno en la cara.

.

-Si te digo que si ¿te largas? Deseo terminar mi libro-. Una vena crecía en su cien. No estaba tan molesta pero ver a Robin suplicar y aun mejor problemas de corazón era un espectáculo digo de ver, hasta ella lo disfrutaba.

.

-Claro-. Sonrió de medio lado arrogante. Recibió por respuesta un bufido y un libro de proyectil directo a su cabeza que fue hábilmente esquivado. Rae desapareció para cumplir su encargo.

.

-viejo ¿quieres jugar?-.

.

-por qué no-. Jugar no le vendría mal.

.

-Pateare tu trasero, pajarito-. Se burló chico bestia para comenzar el juego.

.

No las cosas definitivamente no estaban tan mal.

.

.

En la playa de la torre titán:

.

Starfire estaba sentada sobre una roca al borde de la playa, el suave oleaje era terapéutico, la marea subiendo comenzaba a mojarla. No importaba siquiera que estuviera helada. En un principio considero ir a la azotea pero declino, ese lugar estaba clausurado para ella por el momento.

.

Noto desde el principio la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, pero la ignoro, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, si no le hablaba le daba la oportunidad de irse o quedarse, era elección de la bruja.

.

-toda la mostaza de la ciudad por tus pensamientos-. Por fin decidió acercarse.

.

-¿de cuanta hablamos exactamente?-. Rio un poco, la broma le hizo gracia, sin voltear todavía, palmeo el sitio a su lado, una invitación a unírsele.

.

-Barriles-. Dijo aceptando la invitación, la pelirroja por su parte se dejó llevar y se permitió bajar la guardia por un rato, se recargo en el hombro de Raven y cerró los ojos. Un poco de cariño no le hace mal a nadie.

.

\- ¿te importa?-. Pregunto refiriéndose a recargase en ella.

.

-Para nada-. Raven nunca fue fanática del contacto físico por diversas razones pero Star siempre disfruto de privilegios y esta muestra de confianza es prueba de que aún queda algo de la dulce Tamaraneana feliz por poder demostrarles su afecto.

.

-Dispara amiga, quieres decirme algo, ¿sobre Robin quizás?-.

.

-La única bruja en el equipo sigo siendo yo ¿no?- Star se le adelanto a hablar pero no la presionaría por ningún motivo.

.

-Claro!, los calderos son todos tuyos-. Soltó una carcajada.

.

-Graciosa,..- le dio una palmada amistosa en la frente. -Star, ¿cómo estás? Quiero la verdad, no me obligues a entrar a tu mente, han pasado muchos años y actúas como si nada.

.

-Creo que es lo mejor-. Agacho la cabeza enredándose. -escucha amiga Rae, estamos en peligro, todos, debemos conseguir toda la ayuda posible, ahora hay cosas más importantes q Robin y yo.- sentenció sombríamente.

.

-Lo sé, no has dejado de repetirlo desde que llegaste-.

.

-No parece que entiendan, están preocupándose por mi innecesariamente-. La situación la estaba frustrando.

.

-Desacuerdo, no voy a darte lecciones, pero no puedes arreglar el mundo si no lo haces primero con tu vida-. Característico de Raven regañaba sutilmente.

.

-Rae juro que hablare con el.-

.

-Bien ahora, háblame sobre esos gordianos-. Quería información. -¿tan malo es?

.

-Lo son, no son conquistadores, son exterminadores-. Raven escuchó cada palabra con atención. -Eligen un planeta generalmente con poca población y buen potencial, asesinan a todos, explotan los recursos al máximo y cuando ya no queda nada, simplemente buscan otro-.

.

-suena horrible, pero la descripción no coincide con la tierra-.

.

-Ese es exactamente el problema, hace poco comenzaron a ir por lugares más grandes y poblados, sospechamos q indudablemente tienen ayuda, pero aún no sabemos de quien-.

.

-Son guerreros supongo-. Era extraño el comportamiento por supuesto.

.

-Poco, su preparación no es muy extensa, básicamente te se les entrena para matar, no temen al dolor, son una raza horrible-. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna, lucho por que los recuerdos de su propia experiencia no la invadieran.

.

-Dijiste que exterminan a todos pero tú fuiste su prisionera-. No era intención ser entrometida pero las dudas clamaban por ser resueltas.

,

-Aja, de vez en cuando toman prisioneros de algunas razas que consideran útiles o atractivas, sabes a lo que me refiero.-. Relato, la mirada de entendimiento en su compañera la hizo seguir. - en otros casos se los ofrecen para tratar de mitigarlos y que se vayan-. "Como hicieron conmigo" murió en sus labios.

.

-¿sabes que hacen con ellos ?-.

.

-Diferentes cosas, experimentos, venderlos, como esclavos o simplemente torturarlos por placer-.

.

-Malditos hijos de perra-.

.

-Lo sé, los detendremos amiga. Cueste lo que cueste, no solo por la Tierra si no por todos los que fueron víctimas o los que pueden serlo.

.

-Cuenta con eso-. Sus destinos estaban sellados. Pelearían hasta el final.

.

.

La cuenta regresiva está en marcha, a pesar de los preparativos, nada podía prevenirlos para lo que estaba por suceder. El amor por su planeta y seres queridos debía ser suficiente para motivarlos. Unir fuerzas era la clave para vencer a los enemigos.

.

.

**Chan chan chan…. ¿qué les pareció? Ya son más largos los capítulos. Creo yo que me gusto, ya vienen las batallas, el drama deja paso a la acción, pero no me olvidare del romance lo prometo. Como adelanto, Robin recibirá un ultimátum de alguien a quien Star le importa mucho, El líder y su querida pelirroja tendrán un acercamiento y un ataque a uno de los protagonistas.**

**Espero que la ortografía haya mejorado y no les parezca tan horrible, si tienen dudas déjenlas en los comentarios o en un PM y les contestare por el momento tengo tiempo y estoy inspirada :D. Ya tengo un par de capítulos más escritos. **

**Besos! Y polvo de estrella para todos! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos, sé que he tardado mucho pero no ha sido fácil escribir. Espero que disfruten mucho de este nuevo capítulo.**

**By: Annabeth Grey.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de los teen titans me pertence.**

.

.

.

3 am en la torre titán

-¿Dónde estarán?-. La Princesa Tamaraneana estaba de puntitas buscando en la alacena. –Bostezo cansada- la búsqueda del famoso te para dormir estaba siendo más que infructuosa, se dio por vencida y resignada se sentó en la barra con la mejilla apoyada en una mano haciendo un puchero. -¡Demonios!-.

.

-¿Star?-. Casi se cae de la silla por el susto, y es que en las noches no era la persona más valiente.-¡hey Robin-. Saludo recuperándose.

.

-No quise asustarte, lo siento-. Ella lo miro sin ganas.

.

-Este bien-. El pelinegro se sentó frente a ella con el silencio volviéndose cada vez más denso y como cereza del pastel afuera comenzaba a llover copiosamente.

.

-No puedes dormir-. No fue una pregunta, la conocía bastante bien o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse,

.

-Noup-. Sería mejor largarse de una vez por todas, que la acusaran de cobarde, tenían mucho de por medio y en las noches la lengua se aflojaba un poco más así que lo mejor sería huir, o ¿no? –Buscaba algo de té-. Se animó a hablar, no tenía que ser tan malo, convivirían un tiempo después de todo.

.

Robin sonrió un poco contento con la resolución de su obvia batalla interna, y acepto la tregua, -Creo que solo hay de hierbas, el que bebe Raven-. Se giró para luego levantarse, abrió uno de los cajones y saco un frasco, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja, -Sigue igual de guapo-. Pensó, aun sin esos trajes entallados cada uno los músculos de sus brazos se tensaba al menor movimiento, duros como el acero, -Seguro es más fuerte ahora-. Eficiencia era la palabra que mejor lo describía, un héroe en toda la extensión de la palabra.

.

-Star-. La llamo de nuevo, ella lo miraba pero su pensamiento estaba ausente hasta que agito una mano trayéndola a la realidad.

.

-Perdona ¿decías?-. un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas y el alzo una ceja sin entender.

.

-Ten-. Le ofreció una taza para alejarla de sus manos antes de que la alcanzara. - ¿preferirías beber algo mejor?-

.

-Han. Claro, ¿Por qué no?- se encogió de hombros no muy convencida. Robin dejo la taza, y giro al frigorífico para sacar algo que desde su posición no podía ver que era, lo vio hacer un par de rápidos movimientos, y echar un líquido amarillo y viscoso en otra taza, -¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-. aventuro mirándola al fin, ella se tensó al instante pero se negó a retroceder. Asintió.

.

-Yo primero, escucha….siéntate-. el obedeció casi divertido por su nerviosismo.

.

-Esto…tu….nosotros- ¡demonios!, no debía tartamudear.

.

-Te he extrañado-. La interrumpió el azabache agachando la mirada y quitándose el antifaz, un gesto que solo con ella tenía, Star cerro la boca inmediatamente. –Te envié un millón de mensajes-.

.

-Dudo que fueran un millón-. Ataco ella a la defensiva-.

.

-Se el número exacto si quieres saberlo-. Dos podían atacar.

.

-Robin basta-. Esa no era la conversación que deseaba tener, está por el contrario era demasiado personas y sinceramente no estaba lista,

.

-Star por favor-. Trato de tomar su mano pero ella la retiro inmediatamente.

.

-He dicho que no-. Su voz sonó glacial y los ojos azules de él brillaron con rabia, la pelirroja cerro los ojos dos segundos para tratar de calmarse y respiro hondo. Esta vez ella tomo muy ligeramente su mano y el afianzo el agarre. –Escúchame y no, no me interrumpas-. Advirtió. –Tenemos que parar, llevarnos bien es lo más importante ahora, por el equipo y todo lo que está en juego, tenemos que ser buenos compañeros, _amigos._ – él se soltó.

.

-No sé si pueda ser solo tu amigo-.

.

-Tienes que, por el bien de todos, no debemos pintarnos las uñas ni nada-. Bromeo tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente, él sonrió, -Lo que trato de decir,….-

.

-Se lo que tratas de decir-.

.

-¿entonces?- se mordió el labio insegura, si el no accedía se iría a otro lugar a pasar su estancia.

.

-No me gusta pero acepto, aun así tenemos mucho de qué hablar, no creas ni por un instante que permitiré que las cosas se queden así-.

.

-Ya lo haremos-. Accedió, el tenía razón, no podría huir por siempre y la batalla que se avecinaba seria dura, era mejor que todo fuera dicho.

.

-Bebe-. Le entrego una taza.

.

-Gracias-. Le dio un sorbo y luego otro –estaba realmente buena-. –Ohm -. Se le salió. Parpadeo confundida -¿se terminó tan rápido?, ¡pero si estaba llena!, raciones terrícolas miserables-..

-¿Quieres más?-. ofreció divertido. Ella asintió casi inmediatamente. –Por favor-.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto bebiendo un poco más lento.

.

-Leche tibia con miel-. No respondió, seguía bebiendo. –De abeja, no de maple, la segunda es para los hot cakes, esta para las bebidas-. Mejor aclarárselo ahora. Soltó una risita.

.

-Es bueno saberlo-. Robin estiro la mano y limpio un poco de leche en sus labios y no pudo evitarlo, con los reflejos dignos del aprendiz de Batman la acorralo contra la barra y la beso, Star estática no supo que hacer, noto que la taza era arrebatada de sus manos, su compañero la tenía agarrada de las ambas mejillas, se dejó llevar, y siguió el ritmo lento de Robin.

El apenas podía contenerse, deseaba grabar el momento en su memoria, por fin tenia a Star entre sus brazos y volvía a besar esos carnosos labios. Cuando un poco de cordura llego a la mente de la Tamaraneana hizo el ademan de retirarlo pero no con la suficiente convicción, el no retrocedió, trato de hablar pero solo sirvió para que Robin introdujera su lengua en su boca y ese fue su fin, envolvió los brazos en su torso y lo acerco más a ella.

El beso duro un par de minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, el pelinegro apenas se separó un par de centímetros y recargo su frente en la de ella pero esta vez Star si lo empujo, lo suficiente para que diera dos pasos hacia atrás.

La miro, tenía los labios hinchados por el reciente beso pero lo que observo en sus ojos lo dejo helado, no estaba avergonzada ni enojada, más bien había confusión y nada.

.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo-.

.

-Tú no te negaste demasiado-. Se burló.

.

-Sera mejor que trate de dormir un poco-. Paso por su lado sin mirarlo. –Deberías hacer lo mismo-.

.

-En un minuto-. No hizo ademan de detenerla a pesar de que sus dedos picaban, no tenía caso, por el momento ya la había presionado lo suficiente y ese beso era más de lo que pedía hasta el momento.

.

-Que descanses-. La escucho decirle antes de que la ausencia de sus pasos le informaran que volaba a su habitación, ¿descansar?. ¡Como si después de eso pudiera!-.

.

.

.

**Nota de la autora: UUUUF! ¿Qué tal?...¡por fin un acercamiento real!...Star esta confundida pero los sentimientos son los sentimientos y entre esos dos hay muchos…el proceso será lento pero ya hubo un gran avance, tratare de actualizar en estos días para que no se pierda tanto el hilo, viene más interacciones con los personajes, la aparición de otros y el esperado ataque. Ahora sí sin falta en el siguiente.**

**Dejen sus comentarios. **

**Como comercial estoy escribiendo otra historia del universo de Naruto, un Sasusaku por su puesto, si desean dense una vuelta esta a mi gusto interesante, pues claro lo escribo yo**

**.**

**.**

**Besos de polvo de estrella para todos. **

.

.

.

.


End file.
